My Twisted Heritage
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: Kitty is lost. But just how lost is she? And will Matt find her before it's too late?
1. Wandering

_Author's note: If you saw Twisted Heritage, than you know that there isn't much of this story that follows the original plot except for the names. I took the whole story and cut it up into little pieces and rearranged it to make me happy. After 20 years of nothing from that big Lawman, she deserved a little love, passion, sex and a family. So read on. I hope you will not be disappointed. This is my version of What Should Have Happened._

The stage was traveling at a good speed, making good time. Kitty knew she would get to Sioux Creek in time to meet her 10:00 a.m. connection to Dodge. All that shopping had taken a great deal out of her. The heat beat down on the stage making it awful warm within it's confines. Her only solace was that she was the only passenger; therefore, she was able to discard her jacket and hat without reservation. Her derrière was tired from all the bouncing around and she kept hoping that the stage would stop soon for water or something, so she could get out and stretch her legs. Fanning her face with the hat was not doing the trick. She really should have eaten this morning and now she was feeling the better part of light-headedness for not eating. "You never do listen. Always putting on a brave front and doing as you want anyway and here you are, hungry, tired and light-headed. As Matt would say, serves you right, Red." She smile as she talked quietly to herself. The ideal of Matt scolding her, made her laugh. He was always trying to protect her like a mother hen. "Oh well, can't be too much longer." Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie with the sound of shots being fired. She felt the stage try to speed up and then a hard tug on the reins caused her to jerk forward, throwing her in the seat opposite of her. She then fell to the floor hitting her head on the side of the seat. Knocking herself unconscious.

The driver was dragged from his perch.

"What do you want? We ain't carrying nothing valuable." He said as Blackwolf shoved him and he fell to the ground. His partner, a scruffy looking white man climbed up on to the stage and began throwing things around. He found the strong box under the drivers seat and pulled it out. Tossing it to the ground, he then climbed down. Blackwolf struck the driver, knocking him down, then proceeded to beat him senseless.

"Hey, what did ya go and do that fer?" Tommy asked him.

"Cause I feel like it." Blackwolf stated. Tommy laughed at him as he pulled out his gun and fired on the lock on the box. He knelt down, and sure enough, there was nothing in the box.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He yelled getting up and kicking the metal box. "There ain't nothin' here! I'm gonna kill that ole' fool. He said there'd be something real valuable on this stage. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" He yelled kicking at the box again.

Kitty groggily opened her eyes. Her blouse and torn opened slightly and the top of it was opened, revealing her breast and corset. Slowly she began to sit up, pulling her blouse closed as she did. She gently pushed the boxes off of her. Blackwolf heard the movement inside the stage and went over to the door. Holding his gun, he pulled the door opened. The light flooded the stage and she threw her hand up in front of her eyes to block the morning sun. "Maybe there's still hope for this stage yet." He said reaching into the stage and grabbing Kitty's arm.

"No! Let go of me!" She yelled as he pulled her to the door then grabbed her about the waist and pulled her from the stage completely. "Get your hands off of me!" She yelled and he threw her to the ground. She hit the ground pretty hard, on her side.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Tommy said kneeling down in front of the woman on the ground. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone on a stage?" He asked as he grabbed her chin. Kitty smacked his hand away. He laughed as he stood up. "Well, one things for sure, she's got spirit." He said.

"I like 'em with spirit." Blackwolf said looming over her. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I like 'em with fight in 'em too." He said pulling her around to face him. He looked at her red hair, the sun danced in it, making it look as though it were on fire. "Take it down!" He stated simply, but Kitty didn't know what he was talking about. He suddenly let go of her arm and grabbed her by the back of the head. Taking his hunting knife with expert precision, he slipped it into her blouse, cutting it opened the rest of the way. He than quickly cut the top of the skirt and then pulled it off of her.

"No! No! Let me go!" She yelled as she swung at him. She pulled away from him and fell to the ground again, this time, leaving the remainder of her blouse in his hands.

The two men laughed at the woman and were so enthralled by her that they didn't notice the battered driver crawling to his gun. Kitty slowly got to her feet, she was out of breath and terrified. There was no place to run. No where to go. The driver cocked his gun, and Tommy turned at the sound, only to take a bullet in the chest. He fell to his knees

as it drove into his chest, into his heart. There was a look of disbelief on his face as he fell face down into the dirt. Kitty looked away in horror. Blackwolf was stunned as well, but pulled the trigger just as the driver pulled his. He hit the driver in the back, and was struck in the shoulder by him. He went to fire again, but as he fell, his shot went astray, striking Kitty and creasing the side of her head. She slammed into the side of the stage. She staggered off of the side then dazedly she slowly began to walk. Blackwolf was kneeling on the ground and saw her walking away. He turned and aimed at her. As his shot went off, so did the driver final shot, hitting the Indian in the chest. Blackwolf's shot struck Kitty in the back and its force threw her into the stage wheel. Pulling herself up using the stage wheel, she slowly got to her feet. Her head hurt and her side was burning, but she had to get home. She didn't know what time it was, probably near noon, the sun was high in the sky and it beat down on her with a vengeance. 'Walk, keep walking.' Her mind was telling her and her body was listening as she walked away from the stage and the three dead people she was leaving behind.

To be continued…… 

_Question from the author. Well, do you think I should continue with this one or is it not exciting enough to do so? Let me know what you think. Thank you. Kathleen Russell_


	2. Safe in His Arms

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

Several hours had passed. Kitty staggered through the plains. The blood on her head and face had dried and crusted over. But the side of her white slip and petticoat were drenched in blood. Walking, blindly, she stumbled down a slight hill, then staggered to her feet, walking through the thick brush, not even realizing that the thicket, was full of briars and was biting at every inch of her body that it could get to. Tearing the slip, catching her on the thigh, cutting into her chest, arms and even her cheek. She was dazed and confused as she traveled through the brush. The sun beat down on her ivory skin and she felt the dryness in her throat, as he tongue seemed to stick to the roof of her mouth.

She wasn't sure of the time, but knew that the sun would beat down on her for a while longer before the cool evening breeze would give her a bit of relief.

Kitty came across a small stream and kneeling down she cupped her hands in the water, catching it, and brought her cupped hands to her lips. The water was cool and refreshing, yet instinctively she knew not to drink too fast or too much. Allowing the water to run down her chin and neck. The water felt cool on her hot skin, even though it burned her cuts and scratches on her chest and arms, it still cooled down her hot skin some. Looking down at her side, she winced for the first time, realizing she was really hurt. She pressed her hand against the wound, and immediately it was covered in blood. Kitty became alarmed, the fire in her side roared once again and she gasped for breath. 'Sleep, I need to sleep.' She thought to herself. "No! I've gotta keep moving." Looking down at her bloody muddy hands, she rinsed them in the water, but not before looking at her own reflection in the water. Reaching out to her reflection, she suddenly thrashed her hand in the water, disturbing the reflection as though she saw something frightening. Kitty slowly got to her feet and she began to cross the stream. Though it only about ten feet across and no more than one and a half feet deep, she stumbled on the rocks and fell to her knees, crying out in pain as she grasped her side. Breathing deeply, she suppressed the need to vomit. Her entire body ached from head to toe, but the burning in her side was the worst. Staggering to her feet, she continued on her way. Something in her head was telling her to follow the stream, but her body did not respond. She headed across the stream and traveled on.

Several more hours had passed, yet the sun was still high in the sky. She noted that it was probably close to two in the afternoon. The sun was still hot on her skin. She needed to find cover from the sun somewhere. Not far ahead, she noticed an embankment that looked like a road well traveled. Her mind was made up, make it to that road and follow it to wherever the hell it would lead her. Kitty fell to her knees as she began to climb up the embankment, it wasn't that steep, but she was weak from the loss of blood and the heat had just about drained her of any strength she could possibly muster. But she was determined to crawl up that eight ft rise.

Blane Copperton was in a hurry to get back to Copperton. Tracy and Jesse were patiently waiting his return. He had gone to the Nebraska Territory to complete a business deal with one of his former associates. Now he was well on his way home to visit his mother Jesse and his Daughter Tracy. He had been gone near on three weeks now and was rather anxious to sleep in his own bed. The hard ground made for a fierce mistress at times. He wasn't as young as he used to be, but then again, he wasn't that old either, it's just that he slept better with a roof over his head and his daughter down the hall where he knew that she was safe. He smiled at the thought of the look on her face when he'd pull the wagon up to the ranch. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he barely had time to jerk the team to the left when he saw a woman stand up as she came to the top of the embankment. Terrified, she threw her hands up and stepped back only to fall down the embankment she had just climbed up. Pulling hard on the reins, he had gotten the team under control and pulled the rig off slightly, then hit the brake. He then wrapped the reins around the brake and jumped down from the wagon and ran to the side of the road. Lying on the ground, unconscious, was exactly what he thought he had seen, a woman. She lay on her back. Blane noticed that she wore only her petticoats and corset. Blane quickly ran down the hill and knelt beside her. He saw the numerous scratches on her exposed skin and the tears in the petticoats as well. There was a nice crease on the side of her head and he noticed a large spot of blood on her right side. Taking his knife from his pocket, he gently cut the material at her side to see an exit wound in her side. Gently, he lifted her to look at her back to find the entry wound. Normally, a bullet would make a larger exit wound, but it wasn't so bad, he thought to himself. Taking his shirt off, he wound it up and began to wrap it around her waist. Once tied, he gently checked her for broken bones. Once he was sure there were none, he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to his wagon. He was gentle with her as he lay her on the edge of the wagon. Then stepped around to the front, climbed in and lifter her up, laying her on the blankets.

Blane opened a package and pulled out one of his new white shirts. He used it as he had the other one, wrapping it around her waist to try and staunch the bleeding. It was at this time, he noticed she had indeed lost a great deal of blood. Reaching for the side of her neck, he checked for a pulse and to his surprise, he found it to be quite strong, considering the blood loss. Grabbing another larger package, he pulled out a handmade quilt he had purchased for his Mother, Jesse. "Sorry Mother." He said as he unraveled it some and covered her with it. "You sure are a beautiful thing, aren't you?" He said gently touching her cheek. He quickly climbed into his seat and released the brake. Pulling on the reins, he yelled. "Yah!" The team quickly picked up the pace.

Within the next hour, he pulled the team through the entrance of the Copperton Ranch gate. Harry and Miller came rushing over as he pulled the rig up closer to the house than usual.

"Hey, Boss, what's up?" Harry said as he and Miller rush over.

"Where's Jesse?" He said as he pulled the break and tied the reins.

"Up at the house." Miller finally sees the woman lying in the back of the buckboard. "Who's she?" He asked.

"I don't know, I almost ran her over on the trail in." He jumps in the back, pulls the blankets off of her and lifts her up. By this time, Jesse came out to see what the commotion was. Blane handed Kitty to Harry, who held her until Blane jumped out of the back of the buckboard. He then gently took Kitty from Harry.

"What happened?" Jesse asked coming over to them. She looked at the barely dressed woman and saw the blood on her clothing.

"I don't know." He said walking towards the house. "I found her on the roadway."

"Take her up to your room." Jesse tells Blane. He entered the house and carried her up the stairs. Tracy stood watching her father with the lady. Harry rushed ahead of him, in order to open the door. He then pulled the covers back on the bed. Blane laid her down, then gently took her shoes off of her before covering her with the blankets. Jesse came in, with Miller behind her. Miller was carrying a pitcher and a basin, along with a bottle of whiskey and a medical bag. Miller and Harry leave the room, while Jesse and Blane undress her and tend to her wounds. An hour later, she lay naked beneath the sheets. A bandage wrapped around her head. Her side was bandaged as well. Blane sat in the chair watching her. Her pale skin was soaked with her sweat from fever. Jesse comes into the room.

"We need to put something on her. She's feverish." He stated.

Jesse leans over and gently touched Kitty's head. "Get me one of your shirts!" She told him. He goes over to the drawer and pulls out a white shirt. He then pulls Kitty up into a sitting position as his mother puts the shirt on her. Then she buttons it down the front. "I'm going to get Cookie to make her some strong broth." She touches Kitty's cheek. "She's a pretty little thing." She states. Blane looks at his mother and shakes his head in agreement. Jesse leaves the room and Blane leans forward in the chair and watches Kitty as she slept.

_To be continued……….._


	3. In Dreams of You

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

Jesse leans over and gently touched Kitty's head. "Get me one of your shirts!" She told him. He goes over to the drawer and pulls out a white shirt. He then pulls Kitty up into a sitting position as his mother puts the shirt on her. Then she buttons it down the front. "I'm going to get Cookie to make her some strong broth." She touches Kitty's cheek. "She's a pretty little thing." She states. Blane looks at his mother and shakes his head in agreement. Jesse leaves the room and Blane leans forward in the chair and watches Kitty as she slept.

_To be continued……….._

Kitty lay in the bed. She was restless and dreaming. Blane leaned over and touched her cheek. Her face was hot and he moved to her neck to realize she was feverish. Standing

Up, he went over to the basin and poured some water into the metal washbasin and opened the top drawer, pulling out a white handkerchief. He takes the basin and sets it on the nightstand next to her. Then proceeds to drench the rag in cool water and gently wiping her forehead and neck. He then rinses the rag again, and this time folds it and lays it on her still feverish forehead.

"Matt." It came out as a whisper, but she was calling him and she was restless. "Matt, help me, please help me."

"Shhhhooo! It's alright, you're safe now." He told her gently touching her cheek as he leaned over her. She slowly opened her eyes, and he gasped at seeing a pair of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Kitty slowly closed her eyes, returning to her restless sleep.

Jesse enters the room with another basin, with bandages and all the necessities for a new clean dressing. The one on her forehead would be wet now from the rag.

"We need to change those bandages and the bed as well." She said setting the basin on the table, next to the water. "She still feverish!" She said touching Kitty's cheek. "I wonder who she is. Where's she from? She certainly isn't from around these parts. How did she come to be out on the prairie alone? Is she married?" She said to no one in particular.

"Whoa, Mother, you'll just have to wait till she wakes up and ask her those questions yourself." He said laughing at her curiosity. "I can answer one question, she definitely isn't from around here. I would have noticed her had I seen her in town." He stated looking down at the beautiful redhead. Blane leans over and pulls the blankets down so that he could look at her side and change the bandages if necessary. As he uncovered her, he noticed the blood soaking through the night shirt he had provided her with. "It soaked through again." This time the spot was probably about the size of his fist.

Jesse stepped closer and pulled the blanket from his hand so she could see. "It's not so bad. I think it's finally stopped bleeding. You get me a clean shirt and I'll start with the bandages." She told him. Blane walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out a fresh shirt.

"At the rate we're changing her clothes and bandages, I'm gonna have to go into town and get me a whole new wardrobe." He said walking back over to his mother with a fresh shirt.

"Fortunately for you, you have the money to spare." She said smiling at him as she finished bandaging her side. His mother had managed to keep one button closed, so that she was not completely exposed to Blane. She had noticed him staring at her alabaster skin, and knew that the small redheaded beauty was quite attractive and he noticed this as well. "You get back here and hold her up, and we'll get this clean shirt on her." Jesse said as she finished tucking the end of the bandage under the edge to keep it in place.

Blane got up off of the edge of the bed and traded places with Jesse. He gently lifted Kitty into a sitting position. Her head lulled back against his shoulder and he looked down at the perfect pink lips. They looked so warm and enticing. Jesse unfastened the last button and pulled Kitty against her. Kitty's head, now rested on Jesse's shoulder as she started to slip the shirt off of her shoulders. Blane helped her take the shirt off and he grabbed the clean shirt, pulling it from Jesse's lap. Jesse noticed his eyes looking at the naked flesh of the woman in her arms. Blane took one arm and gently placed it into the sleeve of the shirt and pulled the shirt up the shoulder, but not before getting a glimpse of a heavy globed breast on the side. His tongue unconsciously darted out to wet his lips. He hadn't even realized that he had reacted to her. He then began with the other arm and slipped the clean white cotton shirt over her shoulders. Jesse pulled the shirt in front of Kitty, holding it closed with her hand as she gently laid Kitty back into Blane's arms. He held her as Jesse buttoned the shirt. "Can you hold her for a bit, while I get Cookie to help me change these sheets?"

"Sure." He said simply as he began to slip his arm under her knees.

"Don't jostle her too much." She said as he began to lift her into his arms. "I don't want that wound to re-open." She said as he quietly nodded at her. His eyes never leaving the woman in his arms as he sat in the big chair.

He cradled her against his chest, as his eyes roamed over the long slender legs, from her dainty feet, to her elegant ankles, to her strong calves and shapely thighs. As he sat there holding her, Jesse headed out the door to get Cookie and have him help her change the bed. Blane placed Kitty's hand in his and he noticed that her hands were also soft, but not so soft that they were the hands of someone accustomed to money, they had definitely seen their fair share of work. He wondered what it would feel like to have her soft cool hands running over his back as he made love to her. His next thought wondered where the hell that thought had come from. He'd been to town and there were some beautiful young ladies in town. Why, after 6 years, would he suddenly notice a woman? Why this stranger? What did she possess, that the woman in Copperton did not? It was close to 2:00 in the afternoon and this woman had only been here a little over a day, so why was he becoming so attached to her.

Cookie and Jesse came into the room, surprised to see the woman cradled comfortably in Blane's arms like a child. Jesse noticed that her son was becoming quickly attached to the woman. She could see it in the way he looked at her. It had been six years since her Daughter-in-law had died giving birth to a son that didn't live much longer than it's mother. Tracey's mother, Elizabeth died after a bad fall down the steps. She died only hours after giving birth to Blane Copperton Jr. And he died only a few days later.

She knew that he was finally opening his eyes to the world around him. And this pretty little thing just might be the medicine her son needed to bring life back into the Copperton Ranch. She quickly pulled the clean sheets from the trunk at the foot of the bed and they began to change the bed. With in a matter of minutes, the bed was clean and crisp.

"You can put her back in now." She said smiling at her son as he slowly looked up from Kitty and then began to stand. He then walked over to the bed and gently laid her down on the bed. First laying her head on the pillows then laying her legs down, and under the covers. He then pulled the covers up over her and gently tucked her in. He then pulled the straight back chair up and sat beside the bed as Cookie and Jesse began to leave the room. With his back to the door, he didn't notice his mother giving him one last look and a smile too.

It was several hours later, when Blane's twelve year old daughter, Tracy came up the stares and quietly opened the door. She slipped around her father's sleeping form, in the chair and looked at the woman in the bed. At this time, the stranger was sleeping peacefully. Tracy moved closer to her and just watched her for a few seconds, before her father woke up and saw her watching the woman.

"Grandmother said to come down for dinner. She said the lady will sleep for a while yet." He smiles at her. "Papa, who is she?" She says looking up at him with big brown eyes.

Blane smiled at his daughter as he stood up. "I don't know Tracy." He said taking her hand. "I guess we'll just have to wait till she's better and ask her."

"She looks like an angel!" She said looking up at her father who was staring down at Kitty.

He smiled at her as he had thought the same thing earlier. "Yes, she does." He said pushing the chair up against the nightstand. "We bess be getting down stares before your Grandmother sends Cookie up after us." He laughs at her as she made a face and they head down stairs for dinner.

Kitty slowly turned her head, and her eyes fluttered open and then closed again. Tracy and Blane were out the door, so neither of them heard her as she quietly called to Matt.

"Matt, help me, please. Matt." She slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

_To be continued……._


	4. Still Missing

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 4 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

It had been almost two days now since the woman had arrived at the Copperton Ranch. And still, the stranger slept in Blaine's bed. Two days, and the most he had heard from her were some mumbled names and some pleas for help.

Matt Dillon paced around the stage depot. Kitty's stage was due back 8:00 am and here it was 1:45 and no stage. Around 10:00 am he had been worried, but now he was down right anxious. The stage from Sioux Creek was never late. Something was definitely wrong here. Matt leaned his solid form against the post as he pulled his pocket watch out and checked the time, once more. Festus sat on the bench with his pocket knife in hand a piece of wood, he had been cutting on for the last five hours or so. He wasn't getting anywhere with it as it was, he was just trying to past the time. He noticed Doc Adams coming across the street with his black bag in hand. "What ya' got there, Doc?" Festus asked him as he came towards them.

Doc Adams looked at Festus as though he had a hole in his head. "What's it look like, Festus?" He shook his head. "It's my fishing pole, I'm going fishing, you dang blasted fool." He said rubbing his beard as he moved to sit next to him.

"I was just askin' a question you ole' scudder. You got an emergency, maybe some baby needs birthin' or sumptin." He said as he stood up and walked over to the railing where Matt now stood.

"Yeah, Doc, you got someplace you gotta be?" Matt said turning to face him.

"No!" He said sitting there staring up at the big man.

"Okay, then why are you walking around town with your black bag and all?" Matt said knowing that Doc was up to something.

"I thought I might need it. You're going to make yourself sick, by worrying so much." He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. "It's not like it's the first time, Kitty's missed her stage. She runs into one of her old friends and stays another day or two in St. Luis."

"Yes, I know that, Doc, but she's always wired us to let us know she was coming in later or whatever the case might be." He said leaning against the pole again, looking out down Front Street.

"Well did you bother to check the telegraph office today?" He asked Matt.

"Yeah, Doc, I did. I also sent one off to Sioux Creek to find out when the stage left, but they haven't replied back as of yet." He said reaching under the brim of his hat to nervously scratch his forehead. Before anyone could respond, Jakey Timmons came running across the street with a wire from the Telegraph office.

"Marshal! Marshal!" He yelled rushing over to the three men. "Marshal, Mr. Bellard gave me this telegram for ya." He said, now standing in front of the Marshal.

Matt smiled and took the telegram from the boy then reached into his pocket and pulled a two cent piece and gave it to him.

"Two bits! WOW! Thank you, Marshal." He said turning and running back to the Telegraph office.

"Thanks Jakey." He said as he began to open the telegram.

"Well?" Doc asked beginning to get nervous.

"The stage from St. Luis, never made it to Sioux Creek." He looks up at the two men. "They sent out a contingent, but they haven't found anything as of yet." He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Festus, let's get saddled and head on out."

"You going to St. Luis?" Doc asked him, as he folded the Telegram and placed it in his breast pocket.

"I reckon so, Doc. I'm gonna find out what happened to the stage and find Kitty." He said as he touched the brim of his hat with his pointer and then headed across the street and down, to the jail.

Doc Adams watched as Matt Dillon headed for the Jail. He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Well, it's about time." He muttered to no one in particular.

Tracy sat at the supper table with her grandmother and father. She was quietly eating her food.

"Has there been any change in her condition?" Blaine asked his mother. He had been out working the ranch, the south end's fence needed mending.

"Well, her fever broke. She's still a bit feverish, but it's coming down." She said taking a bite of her steak.

"Papa?" She asked looking up from her glass of milk.

"Yes." He said looking at her. He had to smile, she looked so much like her mother, with those big brown eyes.

"Can I go up and see the Angel?" She asked then took a sip of milk.

"The Angel?" Jesse asked not sure as to what she was talking about.

"The woman upstairs." He said to her.

"I guess she does look like an angel sleeping peacefully." She looks up at Tracy. "Why don't you take her a cup of tea. She might be awake by now."

"May I?" She asked her Grandmother.

"Of course, girl, didn't I just say it." She smiled. Tracy got up quickly and rushed to her grandmother and hugged her. She then went into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Moments later, while her father and Jesse were still talking, she came out with a cup of tea and slowly headed towards the living area.

"I think Tracy is becoming attached to the stranger." Jesse stated to Blaine.

"I don't see how she can, she's bare been conscious enough to talk." They laugh at the thought of Tracy taking the tea. They were brought out of their reverie when suddenly, Blaine and Jesse heard the crashing of a china tea cup to the floor. Jumping up, they headed out towards the hallway. Tracy was standing there looking at the woman, who held onto the railing, wearing the shirt they had put on her. She had gotten out of bed and was quite disoriented. Blaine rushed up the stares and gently took her arm. Kitty looked up at Blaine, confused. She was weak and tired and had absolutely no idea of where she was.

"What are you trying to do, open that wound up?" Jesse said a bit angry as she stood next to Blaine.

"She's burning up with fever!" He said as Kitty looked up into his dark eyes. He took hold of her around the waist and pulled her one arm over his shoulder. Then lifted her into his arms. Kitty gently laid her head upon his shoulder as she allowed him to carry her back to bed. Lying her on the bed, Jesse took the rag, and rinsed it out. Blaine took the rag from her hands and gently began to wipe Kitty's face and neck. He rinses the rag again. Kitty looked up at him, dazed. Her blue eyes caught his dark ones and he held her gaze. "Thirsty." Came out as a raspy whisper. Jesse took a glass and filled it half way with water and handed it to Blaine who gently slipped his arm under Kitty and pulled her up slightly so she could drink it.

"Sip it!" She tried to gulp it. "Slowly." She sipped then he laid her back down as she fell back to sleep.

"Someone's gonna have to stay with her, Blaine. We can't have her wondering around. She'll open that wound again." Jesse stated.

"I'll stay with her." He said. He got up and moved to the chair near the bed.

_To be continued……._


	5. Lost in Your Eyes

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 5 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea too much.

Hattie Tucker, was a traveler. At least that's what she called herself, in her old gypsie-type wagon. Everything she was packed tight into that wagon. And considering the size and shape of the odd wagon, it still wasn't much. In fact all she had inside was a bed roll, some cothing, a few blouses nothing fancy and plain brown and black skirts. Two pair of men's trousers, which she only wore when planting. She hated squatting in the dirt to plant in a skirt. She didn't care what nobody said, she just didn't see the sense in it. She also had in her possession a sterling silver brush, comb and mirror set her mother had given her on her wedding day. A silver framed picture of her and her husband Jack Tucker on their wedding day, 25 years ago. A small knitted pink blanket and a blue one as well. A few pots and pans, bowls and tin plates and cups and utensils. She owned two rifles and her husband's six-shooter. She also had almost eighty five hundred dollars hidden in a secret passage in the wagon. A passage she had discovered when she purchase the old wagon from a man in Oregon when she left home.

Her life had been a hard one. She was married at 18 years old. Had her first son at 19. Her second child was born when she turned 21. When she was 23, influenza had ripped through her small town and killed both of her children. Her son Jacob age five and her 2 year old daughter Kathryn Elizabeth. She and her husband had been sick as well, but they had been able to survive. She and Jack wanted to have more children, but they never got the chance. On his way into town to buy supplies, Jack was robbed and killed. He had had only five dollars in his pockets. When he hadn't returned home after a day, she had saddled her horse and headed for town. She found her husband, some five miles from her house and only a mile from town. He was still sitting in the wagon slumped back. He had been shot in the chest. After crying her heart out, she hitched her horse to the wagon and climbed in next to her husband and lead the team back home.

She buried her husband next to her children and went into the house to cry herself to sleep. When she arrived in town the end of the week, she went to the Doctor's to tell him everything. She was given a death certificate and then she went to see her lawyer. Being a woman, she really had no rights. But the lawyer told her that her husband had left a will and that she was to get everything he owned. Including his money. When he told her that he had five thousand dollars in the bank she wanted to faint. He then told her that he had been instructed to buy their small farm for five thousand, and to sell it to Barney Crane. A powerful rancher who had been trying to buy their land for sometime. He had never made an improper offer nor had he tried anything underhanded with the Tuckers. They had always been cordial to one another. Ten thousand dollars and she left for Boulder Colorado. And here she was, in Kansas territory, alone, and traveling across the country. Forty-nine years old, and she had only the wagon her old team of horses were dragging behind them. She needed a new team soon, these mangy beast were old and needed to be put out to pasture. They had served her well.

She noticed the wagon first. Then she had seen the three men lying scattered on the ground. Pulling her rig up to the side, she halted the team and pulled on the break, then carefully climbed down the wagon.

"Well, Ulysses, what do ya' think done happened here?" She said as she softly caressed the horse's mane. The horse only looked back at her as if to tell her to be careful. Reaching into the wagon, she grabbed her rifle and slowly walked around the stage. Hattie carefully gently knelt down to check the man nearest the wagon. He was dead. She then went over to the other man, farthest from the wagon, a white man, and he was dead. Shaking her head, she stood and walked over to the third man. Noting that he was not a white man, but Indian, she did not kneel beside him. She gently prodded him with the end of the rifle. When there was no response, she then used her foot on his shoulder to push him over. He definitely wasn't white. She looked at the dead man, than noticed the white blouse that he still clutched in his hand. She then looked around and saw the torn skirt as well. Alarmed, she began to look around, wondering where the woman had gotten to. She looks in the near by bushed, but found no one. She then looks in the coach, and there, she finds all the boxes of hats, clothing and such. Like a child at Christmas, she began to open the boxes, pulling out a fancy silk dress of sky blue color, and swung it about as she pulled it against her body. Even at 49 years old, she was still slender and though the dress was made for a younger woman, she liked it. It would do nicely for when she finally arrived in a real town. Folding the dress, she lay it on the floor and continued to open boxes, finding in all, 4 more dresses, and matching hats and gloves and even a parasol or two. Those, she had no use for, but perhaps she could sell them. Hattie took the dresses and placed them in the trunk in her wagon along with the hats and gloves and undergarments. She went back to the stage and looked into the coach once more, finding a woman's purse. Inside, she found a roll of money. Looking around, making sure no one was around, she quickly counted the money. Obviously, the woman was one with means, or a husband with means. None of the men lying dead looked to fit that description she thought to herself. Taking the purse, she hooked it to her belt then returned to the back of her wagon for a shovel. She looks up at Ulyses.

"Well, my friend, it looks like someone done got robbed here, or attempted anyways. I wonder what happened to the woman." Shaking her head, she returned to the road and began to dig graves. "These here ain't gonna be deep, but they'll do." She said to the dead men as she began to dig.

The sun came shining through the window, and Kitty slowly opened her eyes. She felt stronger. Her side still hurt like hell, but was not as bad as before. Slowly she got to her feet and walked over to the window. Looking out, she saw a little girl playing in the yard with a puppy. Blane began to wake up and saw her gone. He looks around to see her standing at the window. His shirt was large on her, but not everything was hidden by the shirt. Her creamy white thighs were bared to his eyes. His eyes moved over the slender ankles, up the well-muscled calves, and the strong thighs. His mind drifted, her strong thighs were wrapped around his naked waist and he had the beautiful redhead pinned against the wall. He moved against her, his mouth devouring hers. Her soft hands caressing his bare back as he pushed deeper and harder into her. Gasping for air, she pulled from the kiss as his mouth trailed hot wet kisses down her throat. His hands grasping the edge of the shirt and ripping it opened, so that they were now, skin on skin. Her hand moved from the table, knocking the glass onto the floor and shattering it. This brought Blane out of his reverie.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." His deep voice startled her and she turned, there was fear in her eyes. "No one's going to hurt you. You're safe here." He held out his hand to her. "You need to be back in bed. If Jesse comes up here and sees you out of bed, she'll beat us both to a pulp. Especially if you open the wound that took her forever to close." He smiled at her and Kitty then smiled at him and took his hand as he helped her back into the bed. He sits on the edge, pulls the pillows up so she can sit up. "What's your name?"

She thought for a moment, then in her mind a moment flashed by, as a child, a man, a bit man, calling her name. "Kitty, get yourself in the house!" He yelled at her.

"Kitty." She said softly.

"Kitty?" He said asking for her last name.

"I…Kitty, that's all I remember."

"Do you know where you're from?" He asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"No." She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember, but nothing came to her.

"I'm Blane. Blane Copperton, and this is my home." He said. Kitty just watched him.

"The child in the yard?" She asked him looking at the window.

"My daughter, Tracy." He said smiling at her.

"Jesse is your wife?" She asks him.

"No. Jesse is my mother. My wife died several years ago." As the sadness entered his eyes, he lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She said as she yawns. "I'm sorry." He smiles as he stands up and Pulls the extra pillows from behind her. Gently he lays her back down. Kitty slowly begins to close her eyes and fades deep into sleep as he stood there watching her.

The big man on the horse sat tall and proud, Jace noted as he came into town. He also noticed that the man was well aware of his surroundings and that a lone gun lay strapped to his thigh. "No doubt a gun slinger." Jace said to his wife as he helped her into the wagon. As the big man approached, Jace stepped up and tipped his hat to the man. The big man did the same and in so doing, the sun caught his badge and Jace was caught by surprise to see a Marshal, entering this seedy little town. Usually people were just passing by, no one stays long.

Matt rode up to the stage depot. Inside the window sat a man about 60 years old. His white hair stood on end, as though he had just climbed out of bed and his clothing looked the same to Matt.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Matt called to him.

"What can I do fer ya' young fella?" He asked him as he scratched his beard.

"I'm here inquiring about the stage, it didn't reach it's destination in Sioux City, can you tell me when it left here?"

"Hmm, there was only one passenger on that thar, stage, a woman." He said as he picked up his clip board and began to look at it. "Yep, left here 9 days ago and never reached Sioux City. They sent out a division two days after it failed to arrive. Didn't find nothin', no stage, no driver, it was like it just vanished into thin air. Shame too, that was one pretty little lady."

"Yes, I know, Can you tell me what trail the stage would have taken?" Matt asked him.

"Well, there's only one road from here, it goes for about thirty miles 'fore it splits. Then it heads west to Albertville, Copperton and Riverton. East it heads off to Dodge." He stated looking at the big young man who seemed worried. "She a friend of your young fella?"

"Yes, she is." Matt looks at the map that the old man had been looking at. "Alright, so if it didn't meet in Dodge, where's the next stop west?"

"That would be Albertville. Fifteen miles past the fork, headin' west." He said pointing to it on the map.

"Thank you, sir." Matt said touching the tip of his hat and nodding at the old man.

Blane lay sleeping in his bed. The covers down around his waist. The door slowly opened and he woke from thee slight squeak of the hinges. Kitty slowly entered the room still wearing the shirt she had been wearing earlier. She stood by the bed, gazing into his brown eyes. He was a handsome man, broad shoulders, strong arms. He stared at her as she slowly began to unbutton the blouse and allowed it to slip down her shoulders, down her back and over her derrière. She pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside him. Immediately, he pulled her on top of his body. His hands moving beneath the sheet from her thighs to her derriere and up her naked back. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deeply, moaning as her tongue sought entrance into his mouth, and moaning again at the first taste of her.

The tap on the door woke Blane from his dream. Shaking his head to clear it, he quickly sat up. "Yes, who is?" He called.

Jesse opened the door. "I just checked on her, she's sleeping comfortably. I don't think anyone needs to watch her tonight."

"Okay." He was flustered by the heat of the dream.

"Are you alright, Blane?" She asked noticing the flush of his skin.

"Yes, just a bed dream." He said lying back on the bed. Jesse looked bewildered but she pulled the door closed anyway. Blane looked up at the ceiling, laying his arm across his forehead as his mind began to wonder back to the dream.

_To be continued….._


	6. Who are you?

Note: Sorry to have taken so long in getting back to this, but things happen. Hope that this is not boring you and keeps your interest. I will do my best.

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 6 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

The days slowly passed by for Kitty. She spent most of her time in bed because Jesse would not allow her to do anything but rest. But she was steadily becoming restless and needed to get up. Jesse Copperton had to be just about the most stubborn woman she had ever had the pleasure or displeasure of running into. Reading the same page of the book Jesse had given her for about the fifth time, without really knowing what she had just read, she finally closed the book and laid it beside her on the bed. She had enough. She wasn't the type of person to just lie around all day. At least, from what she felt, she didn't think she was. She needed something to keep her busy. Spotting the lacy robe on the chair, she pulled back the covers from her legs and slowly, and quietly slipped out of bed. She pulled the robe on quickly and looked around the room. Spotting the books lying on the desk and she sat down and began to look at the book. Looking at the books, she saw that they were accounting books, and that Blane Copperton was a very poor bookkeeper. He had little slips of papers shoved in the book with names and amounts paid out. Supply lists and costs. Sitting at his desk, she began to organize the slips of paper, realizing that he had saved up quite a mound of papers and had not logged them into the books at all. Once she had organized she began to enter the slips into their proper books. He had two books, one for the ranch and the costs of repairs and supplies and such and the second book, a smaller one, a ledger kept the names of the men that worked at the Copperton ranch and the monthly pays. Within three hours, she had entered the slips and balanced the books. She smiled to herself as she looked at her work. It felt good, doing something. As she sat there, Blane knocked on the door and opened it, noticing that she was not in the bed and saw her at his desk. He saw the books lying opened and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" He said a bit alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…." She didn't finish her sentence.

"How did you balance these books so quickly?" He asked her looking at her figures and then looking at the pay ledger as well. "There was at least eight months of work sitting there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was bored and needed something to do." She said as he continued to look at her work, making sure the numbers concurred with some of the slips.

"This is unbelievable, it would have taken me days to do this. You did this in, what two hours?" He said smiling at her.

"I seem to have a good head for numbers. I enjoyed doing it. I guess I must have had some type of job doing books." She said looking up at him.

"Or you have or had some kind of business at some point in your life." Setting the books down, he smiled. "Well, I'm grateful for your work, I hate doing this kind of work. I don't like taking the time. It's too time consuming, for me anyway." He smiles. Kitty smiled back at him and his heart skipped a beat or two. Still looking at the books.

"Maybe you're a school teacher." He said to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Somehow, I just don't see myself as a school teacher." Standing up, a piece of a memory came into her mind. An elderly man was leaning over her as she lay in the back of a buckboard, he smiled at her and she felt safe and secure. Her head hurt, the memory was intense. Grabbing the back of the chair, Blane saw the pain etched in her face and grabbed her immediately. His strong arms encircled her waist and he slipped his other arm under her knees as he lifted her from the ground.

"I think you've had enough excitement for today." He said as she looked up at him.

"I guess I am a bit tired." She said as he gently laid her down on the bed. He lifted her legs and pulled the covers up over her legs as she laid back into the pillows, already her eyes were beginning to close.

"Get some sleep. I'll bring you some supper later this evening." He said opening the door and looking back at her as she snuggled into the pillows. Her eyes were closed and she smiled at him. Pulling the door closed, Blane leaned his forehead against it, closing his eyes and thing about her. Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and head down the corridor.

It had barely been two weeks and this beautiful redhead was getting to him. He had never in his life met someone so full of life. Her eyes held so much passion and compassion. And when she smiled, her whole face lit up as well. Blane was losing this battle. This woman, was stealing his heart. A heart he had tried so desperately to keep locked away these past years. A heart, he had thought long dead with his wife and son.

"Papa." Came the soft voice of his daughter. He looked down into her brown eyes and smiled.

"What is it, Tracy?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"Is Miss Kitty awake, Papa? I wanted to show her my music box." She said holding the beautiful box that had once belonged to his wife. He noticed the dreamy look in Tracy's eyes, as well. She was learning to love again as well.

"She just went to sleep. Why don't you and I go have some lunch and then, we can bring her some supper later. You can show her your music box then. Okay?" He said smiling at her.

"Okay, Papa." She said as she reached out, taking his hand. He then lead her downstairs and to the dining room where a nice lunch had been set out for them.

"I was wondering if I was going to have to have my meals alone from now on. And where were you two, as if I didn't know. Mooning over Miss Kitty?" She asked smiling as Tracy giggled at her grandmother's words.

"I went to check on her and found her sitting at my desk." He said.

Abruptly she stands up. "What? What is she doing out of bed?" She pulled at her skirt and headed around the table.

"Calm down, Mother, she's in bed now, but she obviously was bored because she did eight months of bookwork in a little over two hours." He said as his mother made her way back to her seat and sat down.

"And how were her figures?" Jesse asked.

"She's smart, very smart, and really good at keeping the books. I was amazed she knew how to separate things and just where they belong. She's amazing." He said sitting down across from Tracy and looking at the soup, Cookie brought out.

"Yes, she is amazing." She said smiling as she dipped her spoon into the soup and began to eat her lunch. "Quite beautiful too."

"She looks like an angel." Tracy said as she sat there eating her soup and swinging her legs back and forth.

"Tracy, dear, sit still, one might think that you have ants in your pants." She told her granddaughter who only giggled.

Two weeks have passed. Kitty was getting stronger and feeling much better. Jesse had allowed her to sit downstairs in the living room for a little while. But the moment she even looked like she was tired, she had Blane or one of the men, help her back to bed. In the two weeks that past, Kitty and Tracy had talked and become friends. One night, Blane had come out of his room in the middle of the night, feeling something was wrong. He slipped quietly into Tracy's room, but she was not there. He became upset, then went to ask Kitty if she had seen her. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Tracy lying in Kitty's arms, fast asleep. He then realized what had awoken him. Tracy wakes up every night, having had nightmares about her mother. Unlike every other night before, she had not woken her father. Instead, she had gone into Kitty's room and climbed quietly into bed with her. He stood there smiling down at the two ladies. His daughter and the woman who was quickly making him feel so much again. Kitty opened her eyes to see Blane watching her sleep. He smiles at her. "I'll take her and put her back in her room." He whispered.

"No." She whispered. "She's fine. She had a bad dream." He shook his head.

"That makes two of us." He said thinking about his own dream. Once again, she had visited him in his dream, however, this time, he was working in the field, his shirt was off and it was thrown over the post, near where he was chopping wood. As he looked up from his work, Kitty came out of the house with a pitcher of cool water. She wore a pale blue dress and her hair was hanging down to below her waist. . The top of it was pulled back away from her face. She handed him the glass of water and he drank it down, then took the pitcher and dumped the water on his head. He set the pitcher down on the ground along with the glass and tray. Kitty smiled at him as he took her hand and gently pulled her behind the barn out of view of the house and others. Pushing her against the barn, he kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Well," Kitty's voice broke him of his thought. "I'd invite you in, but, it wouldn't be proper." She smiled up at him. He smiled at her then headed out the door.

"Goodnight, Kitty." He whispered

"Goodnight, Blane." She snuggled back into the pillow, wrapping her arms tighter about the child. And slipped back into sleep.

Returning to his bedroom, Blane took his shirt off and laid down on the bed on his belly. He looked up at his door and thought of Kitty and smiled.

_To be continued…….._


	7. A New life?

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 7 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

The Copperton house held quite a library and Kitty loved to read, that much she remembered. She stepped up on the ladder to check out a book on the top shelf. It was something that seemed familiar to her and she wanted to look at it. She stretched to reach it. Blane came into the room and quietly and walked towards her. He saw her struggling to reach the book. Suddenly she lost her footing. Blane grabbed her as she began to fall, he pulled her around, to face him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"You saved my life, once again. I'll be forever in your debt, Mr. Copperton, if you keep this up." She smiled up at him.

"Do you know, that your smile lights up the dreariest room." Kitty smiled, embarrassed as he still held her against him. "I've never met a woman who could light up a room, just by entering it." He smiled as he gently let go of her. "You have quite a smile, Kitty." He steps back, then up the latter. "Which one did you want?" He asks her.

"Anything will do. I'm so bored. Mind you, I greatly appreciate all that you and your family have done for me, but I just need to do something, to keep busy." She walks over to the couch and sits down.

Blane grabbed the first book he came across and stepped down off of the ladder. Looking at the book, he decided there would be time for reading later. He sets the book down on the desk and he walks over and sits on the couch.

"What you need is some fresh air. How about a short walk? Get some fresh air into your lungs." Her eyes lit up as she looked at him.

"Really? I would love that." She said getting up. He lead her out of the house and onto the front porch.

They step off of the porch. "Where do you think you're going?" Jesse said as she came around the side of the house.

"For a walk!" Kitty said.

"You get her back into the house. There's a chill in the air tonight, I don't want her getting sick. Not after we nursed her back to health." Blane gently took Kitty's arm to go back in.

"No!" She said gently pulling away. "I am going for a walk, Jesse. With or without Blane, but I'm going. I need some air." She lifts her skirt and starts to walk away.

"That has got to be the most stubborn woman around." Jesse said, exasperated.

"Almost, Mother. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to keep an eye on her." He smiled as he caught up to Kitty. Gently he put his arm on the small of her back. She then pulled his arm to the side, and wrapped her arm in his. They walked for only a little while, but it was just what Kitty needed. He took her to the coral where the mother and a new foal were. The little foal had a beautiful black coat and a white spot on his head. He immediately came to Kitty, who in turn, reached in and pet the little one. "Careful, his mother might get nervous." He watched as she knelt down and pet him. The mother came over. "Kitty, step away." But she looked up and held out her hand to the mother. The mother took the sugar cube from her and allowed Kitty to pet her as well. "So, you're charms aren't just limited to men, they extend to animals as well." He said smiling at her. Kitty smiled as she made quick friends of the two. "I'll have to remember that. An animal charmer might come in real handy." She just continued to pet the horse and smile at him. He gently reaches up and brushes a stray curl back from her cheek. His hand resting against her cheek. Gently he pulled her to him, his mouth descending on hers. Her lips were warm and soft and his tongue brushed the bottom lip, requesting entrance. Kitty slowly opened her mouth to him and his tongue found hers. Her arms slid around his back and up as he pulled her closer to him. Breathing hard, she came up for air and laid her head against his shoulder. He held her tightly in his arms. Tracy stood by the corner of the barn watching. She smiled as she turned and quietly ran back to the house to tell Jesse.

Back at the house, Blane and Kitty head back inside. It was getting late and dinner would be ready and probably waiting. Blane leads Kitty to the dining room.

"Mother. Tracy." He said as he led Kitty to her seat and pulled her chair out for her.

Tracy was giggling, then tried to stop. Jesse cut her steak and smiled at her granddaughter. Kitty raised a brow to the laughing, not sure what was so funny. Blane then took his seat across from Kitty.

"How was your walk, Kitty?" Jesse asked.

"It was very nice, thank you. You have a beautiful place here, Jesse."

"Yes, it's big and roomy. Great for raising children." She hinted to her. Kitty looked up at Blane who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." She started to cut her steak.

"Kitty, we're having a barn dance come Friday, I hope you'll feel up to attending." She looks at Blane. "You should escort her, Blane, it wouldn't be proper for a pretty lady such as her, to show up alone." She stops. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do before the evening is out." She lays her napkin on the table. "Tracy, how about taking a walk with your old grandmother." Tracy giggled as she got up from her seat and followed her grandmother out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked Blane.

"If I know my mother, she's trying her best to get us together." He laughs. Then starts to eat his supper. She was amused at the idea, but also a bit confused. She had hoped that Blane had not seen the confusion in her eyes. But he had and he understood, he smiled and she felt as though her heart opening up to him.

_to be continued……_


	8. The Searcher

_**Note from Author: Sorry to have taken so long, but my computer has been very uncooperative of late. This is not completed, but I hope these three chapters are sufficient. Let me know. :) Kathleen Russell**_

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 8 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

Buck was tired as he trotted into Albertville. He carried a big man on his back and he was ready for a rub down. Buck knew that after such a long ride, his owner would take might good care of him, that's for sure. Now, if he could just help the big man find that pretty little red filly of his, then he could go home and rest in his own stable.

As they rattled up to the stables, the big man climbed down from his mount. Buck breathed a sigh of relief. Matt Dillion, as he was called by the two legged kinds, took the reigns and strode them both into the stables.

"Howdy, Sir, how can I help you?" The young man asked Matt as he came into the stable.

"I'd like to leave my horse here for the night, I was hoping you'd give him water, oats and a good rub down." He said pulling five dollars from his pocket.

"Sure thing, mister, uh Marshal." The young man said as he tipped his hat at the big man and took the reigns to Buck, leading him to a freshly cleaned stall and filling the buckets with oats and water. 'Yep, this was all worth the long day.' Buck thought as the saddle and reigns quickly came off.

"Where might a man find a nice bath, and warm bed for the night?" Matt asked the young man as he took the saddle and plaid it over the fence.

"That would be Abbey's, it's a boarding house down the road a ways. For two bits, you get a hot bath. For another two bits you get a shave, and a hot meal. Abbey's a good cook, I should know, she's my Ma." He smiled at the young man.

"Well then I guess that's where I'll be." He said touching the rim of his hat as he headed out of the stable and down the street.

Hattie noticed the big man right off. Like her, he was a stranger in this town. But he was a different kind of man. He wasn't a gunslinger, he wasn't a sodbuster, nor a cattle baron, no he walked with great dignity, great pride and confidence. He was a big fella, and she could tell that he was looking for something, or someone. 'He must be a lawman, cause he don't got the slinky walk of a bounty hunter.' She thought to herself.

Well, no concern of hers, she returned to her present dilemma, finding a place where she could put her wagon and sleep for the night. "Yah, Danny, move it along, ole' boy!" She

yelled as she snapped the reigns on the horses back. They trotted on past Matt Dillon down on past the stable and to the end of the street, where she saw a nice empty lot. Pulling up in front of the old general store, Hattie put the brake on and wrapped the reigns around the brake then climbed down from the wagon and headed into the store.

Mr. Yangston was refolding the yards of material that the two elderly women had just been looking at when he saw the stranger walk in. "This can't be good." He mumbled to no one in particular. He laid the fabric down and studied the woman for a moment. Though her clothes were worn and old, she didn't look to be too old herself in her features. She seemed a might young to be wearing such clothing. But beggars came in all shapes and sizes. Taking a deep breath, because he was sure from the looks of her, she would be smelling pretty ripe by now, he laid the fabric down and walked over to her.

"How can I help ya' ma'am?"

"Would you happen to know who owns that thar lot next to this here store?" She asked him.

Toby Yangston took in a breath, and to his surprise, the woman smelled clean like soap. The fragrance was soft and clean and wafted up into his nostrils. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Well?" Hattie asked impatiently.

"Well, I do. Why?" He asked looking out the front window and seeing her gypsy wagon which was parked out there.

"I was wondering ifin' I'd be able to rent the spot for a day or so?" She said to him. He looked into her brown eyes and snorted.

"I doubt you'd be able to afford it, Ma'am." He smiled.

"I didn't ask ifin I could or couldn't afford it, I asked ifin' it would be available." She said indignantly.

"Fine, yes it is. But it will cost you fifty cents a day, and the horses have to be bedded at the stable." He said to her.

Hattie smiled graciously at the man and reached into her pocket pulling out a silver dollar. "Well, for starters, here's tonight's payment and tomorrow night's as well."

"You ain't planning on selling' no gypsy concoctions are you?" He asked her.

"Nope, don't sell nothing. I'm just a traveler. Don't got no real money, don't got no need for it. Just a dollar or two to keep me going. Ifin' I need more, then I put in an honest days work or two and get paid for it." She said as she looked around the store. "I can use me a pound of coffee, sugar, flour and maybe some potatoes." She said to him. Toby began to gather things up for her as she continued to look around at the store. She saw a mirror on the counter and saw that her hair was hanging down out of place and her clothing were torn and tattered. "Well, I think I'll go get myself cleaned up and purdied up a bit." She said winking at Toby. She began to leave the store before he had finished with her order.

"What about your stuff?" He asked her.

Hattie reached into her pocket and pulled out another silver dollar. "That aughta take care of the bill and delivery if you don't mind." She smiled smugly at the man who could only laugh as she left the store. She pulled the wagon into the empty lot and took the harness off of horses. As she headed for the front gate, Toby came in.

"Just set that on the bench. I'll be taking these two to the stable. Reckon they deserve a little tender love and care." She headed out the gate. "Don't be touching nothin' either, I know just where everything is." He shook his head at her as she headed out the gate.

"Crazy old woman. Like you'd have something worth stealing." He said setting the bags up on the bench. He looked around at the oddly shaped wagon. It had been a long time since he'd seen one of these wagons. Probably not since he was a child. Yep, it was an odd little wagon. That woman was sure to be full of surprises he thought as he smiled at the wagon. As he stood there looking at the old paint and trying to read the old writing on the side of the wagon, Hattie came walking back into the lot.

"You live in this thing, Lady?" Toby asked her.

"My name is Hattie and yes I do." She said as she went to the back and pulled out a key for the pad lock.

"My name is Toby Yangston, Miss Hattie." He said as she opened it.

"I'm much obliged for your help Mr. Yangston, but I need to get cleaned up some, I'm treating myself to a home cooked meal tonight at the local restaurant." She said climbing into the back.

"Over at DiNicola's? Well, then I guess I shall see you there, Miss Hattie." He said nodding his head to her. Hattie was surprised by his gentlemanly conduct.

"Perhaps Mr. Yangston, perhaps." She pulled the door closed and Toby turned and walked away. He pulled the gate door closed behind him and continued back to the store where he waited on his last customer and closed up shop.

An hour later Toby Yangston entered DiNicola's, the only restaurant in town. At his side was his wife Abigale and his son Jeremiah. As they entered the small establishment, Toby noticed the big man sitting by himself at a table. He had heard from Jake Barrows, that there was a U.S. Marshal in town, and he was looking for a woman. The thought occurred to him that perhaps, Hattie was the mysterious woman he was looking for and she was in some kind of trouble. In that case, he'd hate to see her get caught, for she seemed harmless enough to him. He would like very much to find out just what she had done.

"Abby, you and Jeremiah take a seat. I'm gonna go over and set a spell with that there stranger." He said pointing to the Marshal.

"Why, Toby, who is he?" She asked alarmed.

"He's a U.S. Marshal, I hear and I just wanna find out what's the matter. I heard he's looking for someone and I just wanna see if I can help him out." He said as she nodded and took her son's hand and lead him over to their regular table in the corner. Toby walked over to the Marshal. "Howdy."

"Hello." Matt said as he looked up from his barely touched meal.

"You're the U.S. Marshal, everyone's been talking about, right?" Toby asked enthusiastically.

"I reckon I am, though I'm not sure why they'd be talking." Matt said looking at the smaller man.

"We don't get too many strangers in this little town, especially not notorious ones." Toby blurted out. "Mind if I set a spell, Marshal?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to be with your family?" Matt asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to find out a few thing's is all." Toby tried not to look so eager, but truth be told, he was very eager to find things out. Gossip in these parts were just about the most exciting thing in town, least it beat watching the corn grow anyway.

"You wanna know why I'm here." Matt stated as Toby sat down. "I'm looking for a woman. She's about 5'6", slender, redhair." He said as Toby try to concentrate. He had seen that Hattie was about 5'6" and she was slender, but her hair was so mussed up and dirty, he hadn't noticed the color. Matt noticed he was distracted and deep in thought. "Have you seen her?"

"I ain't too sure." Toby said to him. "What else can you tell me? I've seen one redhead, but she's now staying over at the Bores Nest. It's not a nice place, Marshal."

"It might help if I show you a picture." Matt reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a photograph of Kitty. Looking at the picture lovingly, he turned it around and handed it to Toby. Toby sighed audibly and Matt noticed. "Have you seen her?"

"No Marshal, I haven't. And I can honestly say, that I'd never forget a face like that. She looks like an angel." He said smiling at the picture.

"You seemed relieved? May I ask why?" He asked Toby.

"Well, you see, there's this woman came into town in an old beat up gypsy wagon, and she really is nice and seems harmless enough, I was just afraid that maybe she ran into some kind of trouble, you know." Toby said. "I'm sorry Marshal, I didn't mean to get your hopes up." He said handing Matt the photo back. Matt looked at the photo and ran his thumb over it, stopping at the beautiful cameo, Kitty wore on a silk ribbon around her neck. He had bought the cameo for her for her birthday. And the photo was her present to him, along with some very personal gifts.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Matt said as he stood up, pulled a few dollars out of his pocket, placed it on the table and picked up his hat as he headed for the door. As he came in, a lovely woman came into the restaurant. She had wavy brown hair pulled back into a braid, that hung to the middle of her back. She wore a dress of soft yellow, which seemed to enhance her dark eyes. Around her neck on a silk ribbon was Kitty's cameo. But Matt was in too much of a hurry to head out and continue his search for Kitty to notice. Toby noticed the woman, she looked about mid to late thirties, and then he recognized the twinkle in her eyes. 'Yep, Hattie sure did clean up nicely.' he thought to himself.

Sitting back down with his wife and son, he smiled at the host escorted Hattie to a table in the back, the very same table where Matt had sat not two minutes ago.

"So, what did you find out from the Marshal?" Abigale asked him.

"He's looking for a woman is all he said." He starts to cut his steak. "I don't think she's done anything wrong, I think she just went missing or something."

"How can you tell?" She asked him as she continued to cut her son's food.

"I don't know, but a man can tell when another man's heart is breaking. She must be his woman, and he's looking for her. Pretty thing too." He said and noticed his wife sitting upright in her chair. "He showed me one of them fancy photographs, she's a young thing, and quite lovely." He smiles, "Course now, not quite as lovely as my own beloved wife." Abigale smile at her husband and they continued with their supper. Oblivious to the pain that one man suffered in the night.

Matt headed back to the hotel where he quietly climbed the steps and entered his room. Throwing his hat on the nightstand and hanging his guns before he took the photo out of the breast pocket and fell onto his stomach on the bed. That night he slept fitfully, tossing a turning and thinking of his Kitty. Where was she? Was she alive? Was she alright? He had to find her.

_to be continued……_


	9. Life Goes On

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 6 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

Before they knew it, Friday evening had arrived. It had been almost two months since the beautiful stranger had come into their lives and things were changing for the better. Kitty had found that she enjoyed the bookwork and she was very good at it, and Blane no longer felt the need to check the work behind her. He trusted her with his very life. The Copperton ranch was a flurry of excitement as the ranch-hands pitched in, making the barn ready for the dance. They had seen the way the boss looked at the pretty redhead and how happy she had made him. This was a good thing. Since his wife's death, Blane had become too solemn and sometimes down right unbearable. But that had changed the day he carried her unconscious form into the Copperton house, and nothing and no one had been the same since. So, as the ranch-hands decorated the barn to Mrs. Copperton's liking, Tracy and Kitty were busy getting dressed for this party. Blane came strolling into the barn as the men hurried about their work.

"Well, well, well, it's good to see that at least one woman living on this ranch can get dressed and prettied up without creating a commotion or taking forever." He said looking at his mother as she stood there in a soft pale blue dress.

Jesse turned around and frowned at her son. "When you get to be my age, Blane, you really don't think about looking pretty for the guests." She said as he laughed at her. "And has Tracy decided on which dress to wear?" She asked him.

"Well, she has it down to five dresses now." He said as he chuckled. "As for that woman, I don't rightly know what she's planning on wearing. She wouldn't let me take her to town and buy her a dress. She said, she'd wear one of the dresses that were given to her by Mace's wife, Hannah." He seemed disappointed and rightfully so. Hannah never wore anything other than dark browns, black or dark blue dresses with button up to her neck and sleeves that came down to almost cover her hands. She dressed like a preacher's wife even though her husband wasn't a preacher, but a ranch-hand on the Copperton ranch. "I can't wait to see what color she wears, black, black or maybe black." He said as Jesse began to laugh.

"I'll go check on her. Maybe give her a pair of earrings to gussy her up a bit." She said as she started to leave. "I don't think it matters much, what she wears. She could wear a gunny sack and you still wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off of her." She said heading out the door. Blane laughed as she left him there to finish with decorating.

Kitty was in her room looking at the dresses from Hannah. She wasn't really ready to do any mourning, and these dresses were made for such a sad occasion. As she stood there in the dressinggown, there was a light tap on the door. "Come in." She said still looking at the dresses. As she looked up, she was surprised to see Cookie come in with what looked to be a gown, wrapped in cloth to keep it clean.

"Scuse me, Miss, but Miss Jesse asked me to deliver this to you." He said as he hung the dress on the door or the armoire. Kitty just stared at the white cloth. She slowly stepped over to the gown and gently touched the cloth. Closing her eyes, she made a silent wish that the dress was not brown or black. Pulling the cover back on the dress she found a dark blue gown, with a square neckline and crystal beads sown into the bodice. Gently taking the dress down, she pulled it in front of her and looked into the mirror. The gown was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was utterly beautiful. She slowly lays it down on the bed and unbuttons the back. Then lowers the dress and steps into it. Jesse knocks on the door, just as she is beginning to button the back. She pokes her head in, seeing that Kitty was having a bit of trouble reaching certain buttons.

"Let me help you with that." She said coming to her aid. When the buttons were fastened, she stepped around Kitty and looked at her as Kitty looked in the mirror. "I picked out the right color for you, Kitty. Blane won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Jesse…" She started, but Jesse stopped her.

"He's falling in love with you, Kitty. And I for one, think it's about time." She looks at Kitty who tries to deny what she's feeling. "I'll meet you down stairs." She leaves the room, leaving Kitty to think for a moment.

Downstairs, Blane, Tracy and Jesse were waiting for Kitty. "Kitty, we're gonna be late to our own barn dance." Blane said. Tracy laughed at her father. Jesse slapped his arm. But the commotion stopped, the moment she came out and stood at the top of the stairs. If she had looked like an angel before, she was a heavenly angel now. Blane stopped in his tracks, staring at her. She smiled slightly. Tracy, who held her fathers hand, released it then pushed him towards the steps. He was stunned by the beauty who stood at the top of the steps, so stunned that he couldn't speak or move at first. Blane quickly climbed the steps. "You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen." He held out his arm to her and she wrapped her arm around. She then took a handful of skirt, to lift it slightly, as to keep from tripping over it.

They get to the barn and Tracy and Jesse are walking ahead of them. Blane stops and turns Kitty to face him. "I'm not sure I should take you to this barn dance, Kitty."

"Why?" She said feeling afraid.

"I'm a very jealous man. If any of them so much as smile at you, I might have to do something drastic." He smiles at her. Kitty rolls her eyes at him.

"Let me assure you, Mr. Copperton, that I am your date." She reached up and pulled his face to hers. Her lips gently brushed his and her tongue snaked out, caressing his bottom lip. He hungrily devoured her mouth and pulled her tightly against him. When they came up for air, Kitty smiled. "I think perhaps we better go inside before Jesse sends out a posse."

_to be continued……_


	10. I Do

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 10 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Blane had forgotten about trying to find out exactly who Kitty was. It didn't matter to him anymore. He was falling hard for the redhead. He didn't need to know about her past any longer. As she stood on the front porch, in the noon day sun, he watched the sun glisten in her long red hair. The fire in her hair reminded him of her spirit, she was what he liked to call, a little spitfire.

"Hello." She said as he came up to the porch where she stood.

"Hello." He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Would you like to join me?" He said picking up a basket off of the front porch.

"You ruined it, Mr. Copperton. I was going to ask you to join me for a picnic. Tracy is doing her studies and your mother is with her, so, it would be just you and I." She smiled as she stepped down the steps, still holding his hand. "I hope you don't mind that."

"Nothing would make me happier." He said taking her arm and leading her over to the horses that had been saddled and made ready for riding.

They finally came to a nice little area by the lake. A huge tree by the lake would shade them from the noonday sun. Dismounting their horses, they loosely tied the reigns on a smaller tree, some 20 feet from their picnic tree. Blane took the basket and blanket and laid out the blanket and set the basket down. He then gently took Kitty's hand and she sat down, with her back against the tree and her legs straight out. Blane laid down, and placed his head in her lap. His shirt was opened and she had a long piece of grass in her hand and was tracing circles on his bare, tanned chest. He finally took her hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing the palm. He sits up, facing her, his hand holding him up, on the other side of her thighs. "I love you, Kitty." He said pulling her mouth to his for a warm passionate kiss.

"Blane, I love you too." She smiles at him.

"I wanna marry you, Kitty. I wanna fill your belly with our child and your life with love." A tear slipped from her cheek. "Don't cry, Kitty. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed passionately. Tongues twisting and tasting each other.

Sitting up on his haunches, he pulls her to her knees. He pulls his shirt off and begins to unbutton her blouse. "No, wait, please." She said covering his hands with her own.

"No. I want you, Kitty. I want you here and now." He begins to unbutton her blouse again. He then pulls the blouse from her skirt and slips it off her shoulders. Leaving her clad in her petticoat. Slowly he unbuttons it. When it is opened to the waist, he looks at her breast, then gently reaches inside, caressing her warm bosom. She closed her eyes to the sensations his strong hand brought her. Pulling his hand free, he held her by the waist and helped her to stand up. She reaches back and unbuttons her skirt, then allows it to fall to the ground. Next, he pulls her slips down, leaving her in the undergarments. Reaching up under the last slip, she begins to pull her bloomers off. Blane reaches up, leaning his face against her belly, and pulls the bloomers off of her. He then pulled her down on her knees, but pulled her into his lap, so she straddled him. Kissing her passionately as his hands ran up her stocking encased thighs. He lays her on her back, and sat between her thighs, he pushed her slip up, baring her to him. His mouth caressed her inner thigh, though it were still covered with the stockings. He untied the ribbon and slowly slipped the stocking down her leg and off. The other quickly followed. He knelt up, then unbuckled his trousers and slipped them down around his hips as he climbed between her thighs. She gasped as his hard erect member penetrated her. She accepted him and everything he offered her. "Oh…oh yes, Blane..ummmm." She moaned as he moved within her. "Oh, God!" She cried out as he pounded harder into her, thrusting deeper and deeper. He pulled out of her and pulled her onto her belly. Kitty was surprised by this action. He then pulled her onto her knees. She became afraid. He rammed his hardness into her and she cried out. She became acutely aware of him inside her, yet this feeling was neither foreign nor unpleasant to her. Her mind flashed back to another time, when she was on her knees and naked as a tall man, with blue eyes took her, in just the same manner. She was on a bed, on her knees, her head down on the bed and he was thrusting just as violently as Blane was, inside of her. She loved it then, and she loved it now. His pounding into her, she could feel him against her cervix. "Oh, God, yes!" She cried out. His movements became jerky, and he pushed her flat on the ground and began to grind his hips into her. Pressing her down like that, caused him to rub against the nub and she cried out as she came with a force she could not remember. He continued the pace for another 15 minutes, then collapsed on top of her as he emptied his seed in her womb.

"Did I hurt you?" He gasped out.

"No." She said quietly. She was crying. He pulled out of her and turned her onto her back.

"I did hurt you!" he said, upon seeing her tears.

"No, Blane, it was wonderful. It was, more than I could have dreamed." She said between rasps. She pulled his face to hers. "I love you." He smiled then kissed her passionately. "We better get back, your mother, she'll send out a search party and then everyone will know what we've been up to."

"My mother already knows."

"What!" She exclaimed. "You told her."

"No. I didn't tell her what I planned. I didn't even expect this to happen. But she knows how I feel about you. She knows that I love you. She knows I want to marry you."

"You….you still wanna marry me?" She looks down between their bodies. "After what I've just done, I would think that you….that you'd want nothing to do with me. Blane, a lady doesn't…. do this with someone she's only known a few months and not before marriage." She lays back down and looks up at the sky. "You're not the first man, I've been with. While we were making love, another man's face came to me."

"Oh, I see." He says watching her closely.

"I don't know who I've been with, who I am. Do I have a husband and children? Or worse, I don't know how many men I've been with. It could be one, or two, or…I don't know any of that." She said turning her head away from him. She was beginning to feel ashamed. She remembered the way she and the man in her vision were making love, it wasn't gentle, it wasn't unfamiliar, but it wasn't against her will, of that she was certain. The stranger in her vision was someone she had been in love with. She could feel it in her heart that she was deeply in love with the man, at some point in her life.

"Kitty, I love you. And I want to marry you. I don't care about your past. I know in my heart, that what ever you did for a living could not be anything but honest work. But if you found out otherwise, I wouldn't change a thing. I want to marry you. Say yes. Say you'll marry me." He says lying beside her, as he placed his hand on her flat abdomen.

Slipping his hand inside her blouse, he smiled as he caressed her warm breast. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, Blane." She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him gently at first on the lips. Her tongue snaked out to trace the outline of his lips, and his mouth suddenly opened, slipping his tongue into her mouth. "I love you."

"Then you'll marry me?" He said smiling down at her.

"Yes." She said softly. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "Yes. But are you sure you still want to marry me after…." He gently pressed his pointer to her lips.

"You better believe it woman. I have no intentions of letting go of a good thing." He stands up and pulls her to her feet. "Let's go tell Tracy."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I'm not so sure she's going to like the idea of you and I, Blane. She really hasn't had time with you…."

"She'll love the idea. She loves you." He said picking up her clothing and handing them to her. Pulling her against him, he smiled. "Almost as much as I do." He said. They both dressed and Kitty re-braided her hair. They climbed on their horses and headed back to the house.

Tracy sat on the step, waiting for them to return. She wanted to be with them. When they came up, she ran off the porch over to them. Blane helped Kitty from her horse and Tracy came over to them.

"Hi, Papa." She smiled as she took Kitty's hand.

"Hey Tracy, I need to speak with you a moment." He said taking her hand.

"Sure, Papa." She looks back at Kitty and smiles. Blane knelt down by the porch as Kitty stayed back to let them talk. He quietly told her the news. She stood with her mouth opened for a moment, then yelled. "Wooohooo!" She ran off the porch and ran to Kitty, who knelt down to meet the youngster. She hugged Kitty tightly. "You're gonna be my Mama!"

"You don't mind?" Kitty asked apprehensively.

"No ma'am. I love you, Miss Kitty." Tracy said throwing her arms around Kitty again.

"Oh, Tracy, I love you too." They hugged again.

Just then Jesse came out of the house. "What's all the ruckus about?"

"Papa's gonna marry Miss Kitty." Tracy blurted out. Kitty shot Blane a look of worry.

"Well, don't just stand there, we've got work to do before the big day." She says to them. "Come on, Tracy, let's go get your ole grandma's dress out of the attic." Blane was shocked by his mother's lack of disapproval. Then as Tracy ran into the house with Jesse, he walked over to Kitty who was still kneeling. He gently took her hand and helped her stand.

"Well, that went well." He looks back at Kitty who was smiling brightly at him. He kissed her on the lips, then the nose and then the forehead.

Blane nor Kitty wanted a big deal. So it was a quiet ceremony with family and very few friends, with Tracy as the flower girl. They were married and then escorted off to a cabin on the property that could give them privacy.

The following morning found them lying spooned together. Her back to his front, his arms around her and they were naked beneath the sheets.

"Good morning, Mrs. Copperton." He said, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Ummm, Good morning, my husband." She looks at the gold band on her finger and smiles. His hand lay on the bed, in front of her, and she looked at his matching band, then covered her hand with his. He brought both their hands to rest on her abdomen.

"How do you feel?" He asked, kissing her shoulder again.

"Ummm, like heaven." She turns onto her back so she can look at him. "And a little sore too."

"You can't blame me, you have no idea how hard it is, not to just take you, every time I look at you."

"Mr. Copperton, such talk." She scolded him, playfully. He leaned down and bit, then kissed her breast.

"I'm quite serious, Mrs. Copperton. Everytime you walk into a room, I just want to throw you down and have my way with you." He slipped his hand under the sheet and slowly slid his finger up her inner thigh. His mouth kissed her chest then he devoured her mouth as he slipped his fingers inside her moist sheath. This was new to Kitty. No man had ever done this to her. She pulled away and looked down where his hand was, under the sheet and before she could protest, she was lost in the throes of passion. His fingers plunging in and out as his thumb tortured her nub. The sheets slipped down her waist, baring her ample breast, as she thrashed her head to the opposite side. "You like that?" He said as he continued.

"Ummmm, oh yessssss…" she moaned as he continued. He pulled his fingers from her and threw back the sheet. Before she could protest he kissed her thigh and then kissed her vaginal lips. She tried to protest. "No…Blane, please…" She was quite embarrassed by this.

"SSsshhhh, relax, Kitty, relax and enjoy." She threw her head back as his mouth closed around her mound. Thrusting her breast forward, she arched off of the bed. Her whole being, converging on the center of her groin. Tears fell down Kitty's face as she felt her body tighten and her thighs, move further apart. She had never experienced such a thing in her life. She was thrusting her hips forward, into his waiting mouth. His tongue slipped inside of her, then swirled around the edges of her labia, and then sucked her mound into his mouth again. She was gasping for air and crying as she thrashed about. His arms came up under her thighs, and held her hips in place while he continued to torture her with his tongue. Thrusting herself into his mouth, she felt her belly tighten in anticipation. She came with a gush of fluids so hard, she screamed herself hoarse. Blane sat up and watched her in the after glow of her orgasm. Tears streaming down the side of her face. She was shaking, trying to slow down her breathing, when he lifted the sheet to his face and wiped his face clean. He pulled her up his legs, then slid carefully into her tight sheath. "You're so tight, Kitty, you're so tight." He said as he began moving into her. Her second orgasm hit her without warning. She was crying, begging him to stop, and yet, she begged him for more at the same time. . He was still quite hard. He pulled out of her then turned her onto her belly. He pulled her to her knees.

"Do you trust me, Kitty?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said gasping for breath.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He took his manhood in hand and using his other hand, pushed her head down into the pillows. He slipped back into her and began to push deep inside of her, slowly at first and then with more force. His hand slipped around her belly and he began to rub her mound almost violently. "B….L….A…..N…..E!" She screamed as she came again. He emptied himself inside of her. They collapsed together on the bed, while he was still inside of her. He pulled her onto her side with him as he pulled out of her. Gently reaching down, he pulled the sheet up over them and held her in his arms.

"I love you, Blane."

"I love you too." He continued to lay there, cradling her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

**_to_** **_be continued……._**


	11. Unexpected

Author's note: Okay, all of you who were disappointed with me, I will apologize but I believe that I have redeemed myself. These next few chapters will show just that.

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 11 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

Several weeks had passed. Kitty sat on the sofa, reading a book. Tracy came in the room.

"Mama, will you help me with my schoolwork?" She asked her.

"Of course, Honey." She said closing her book and standing up. She became dizzy and grabbed hold of the arm of the sofa. The vision of the stranger came to her. He stood before her smiling down at her. His hands slipped into her hair and he pulled her mouth to his. She felt the intensity of his kiss. Her kisses with her husband had been wonderful and even earth shattering, but this was so much more. She could feel this kiss down in her very soul. Deep in her heart, and she gasped at the incredible sensuality of it all. But the dizziness felt different this time, her mind felt fuzzy and the room seemed to be closing in on her.

"Mama, are you alright?" Tracy asked alarmed at the color of her Mama's skin. It was pale and she had never seen that before.

"Tracy, go outside and get your Pa." Tracy ran outside. The room grew dark and Kitty fell to the floor unconscious. Blane came running into the house with Jesse and Tracy. Kitty lay unconscious on the floor. He gently knelt behind her and turned her in his arms.

"Let's get her upstairs, Blane." She said. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom.

A few hours later, Blane and Tracy still sat outside the bedroom, waiting to find out what was going on. The doctor comes out, along with Jesse.

"Doc, is she gonna be alright?" The doctor looked at Jesse and smiled.

"She's fine, Blane." His mother said. "She's gonna have a baby."

"W'what?" He stuttered out.

"A baby, Papa, Mama's gonnna have a baby!" She said smiling up at him. He was smiling and still in shock.

"She's gonna have to take it a little easier than Tracy's mama, Blane. She's not a twenty year old kid. Don't get me wrong, Kitty's in very good health, and she's still quite young, but, this being her first child, a little later in life, well, we'll just have to see how it goes. Keep an eye on her. Don't let her over do it." The doctor said.

"Don't worry Doctor, I'll keep an eye on my daughter-in-law."

"Can I go in and see her?" He asked

"Sure." The doctor said. He smiled at the doctor and knelt down to talk to Tracy.

"Give me a minute. Then you can come in and see her." She smiled and shook her head in understanding. Blane walks over to the door, turns the knob, but looks back before opening the door.

Kitty lay with her eyes closed. "Kitty." He called quietly to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." He said sitting on the bed.

"So. How do you feel about another child?" She said smiling radiantly to him. He said nothing as he took her hand, kissed the back of it, making her wonder if he were at all happy, then he touched her chin with his fore-finger and tilted her head up as his lips covered hers.

"I feel, complete." He smiled.

Moments later, Tracy knocked on the door. "Come in, Tracy." Kitty said knowingly. Blane looked at her in surprise.

"Mama?" She comes in and stands by the bed and looks at her father then at Kitty's belly. "Is….is the baby, is it in there?" She asks pointing to Kitty's belly.

"Yes, she is." Kitty said, taking Tracy's hand and laying it on her belly. "She's all curled up in there, waiting to grow. And waiting to be born, so she can meet her big sister."

"I….I wish," Tracy stuttered, she wasn't sure how she could say what she was feeling.

"What is it, Tracy?" Kitty asked her.

"I just wish, I had come from there." She said looking at Kitty. "I wish I was really yours."

"Oh, Tracy. You are mine. And I couldn't love you any more, if I had you right here, in my belly. You are my daughter. You are my first." She said to her. Blane smiled at the connection between the two of them. Kitty pulled Tracy onto the bed and cradled her to her. "I love you, Tracy. Remember that."

"I love you too, Mama." She laid her face against her mother's breast and closed her eyes. Kitty closed her eyes and thought of the man in her dreams. She loved Blane very much, but this other man, he held her heart, her very soul. How could she have betrayed his love in this way. Was he still alive? Was he still looking for her, did he even love her anymore. Blane gently caressed her cheek and she looked up at him and smiled at him. He could see that there was something different in her eyes, but he didn't know what it was. Realizing that she was showing her emotions, Kitty gently reached up and touched his cheek with her hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

It had been six long months since Kitty disappeared. She had disappeared in mid March on her return trip and it was now it was September.

Festus sat in his chair at the table waiting for Doc to make a move. The checkerboard was gathering dust as he spoke. He knew that Doc was distracted by the day. Today, September 21, was Kitty Russell's birthday. Doc kept looking up at Matt's desk. He had been gone for almost a month now. And Doc was missing his presence in town.

"Come on, Doc, I'm growing old waiting for you to make a move." He said to him. Doc just glared at him and then at the board.

Matt Dillon slowly got off his horse as Doc and Festus came walking out of the jail to meet him. Matt looked exhausted. He pulled his bedroll from the saddle, then tied the horse to the pole. "Festus, would you see to my horse?" The afternoon sun was still warm even for this late in September.

"Sure, Matthew."

Doc followed Matt into the office. He watched as Matt threw the bedroll on the table and then collapsed onto the bed.

"Matt, you can't keep doing this. It's been 6 months, since Kitty disappeared. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to accept that she's gone." Doc said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"No! I won't do that, Doc." He sits up and hangs his head. "I can't do that."

"Matt, I know how you feel…."

"Doc, I don't think you do. I love her. I can't let her go. I need to know what happened. I need to know if she's…. if she's dead. Until then, I'm going to continue searching." He gets up and goes over to the coffee pot. "I'll tell you this much, Doc, when I find her, and she's alive and well, I'm not letting that woman out of my sight again."

"Meaning?" Doc said confused as he sat back down at the table.

"Meaning, I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm gonna marry her. Maybe quit being a lawman, settle down and give her the babies she deserves."

Festus come running into the office with a telegram for Matt.

"Mathew! Mathew!"

"What are you yellin' about, Festus?" Doc asked him as he ran into the office, then over to Matt.

"There's this woman, she's a stranger, but she was over at the telegraph office." Festus said trying to catch his breath.

"So!" Matt stated.

"She's got this here Cameo on. I thought it looked familiar. I know I've seen it on Miss Kitty?" Festus asked.

"Festus, there were hundreds of those things made. How could this woman have Kitty's cameo, they're all the same." Doc argued.

"No, Doc, this is Kitty's. There a little space up top, near the hook, Matthew had a diamond put in it. He didn't like the space empty there." He said looking at a very tired Matt.

"He's right. I did." Matt said. "Is she still at the Telegraph office?"

"No she said something about heading over to the general store." He said.

Matt didn't wait any longer, he headed out the jail heading for the general store.

The woman in question looked familiar to him and he wasn't sure why. But he entered the store and as Doc and Festus came in, he approached her.

Hattie Tucker turned around and smiled at the big man. "Well, howdy Marshal." She said to him.

"You know who I am?" He asked her.

"Well, not personally, but I was in Albertville when you road in." She saw him staring at her, not realizing what he was staring at.

"May I ask you where you got that pin?" He asked her.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're asking." She said as she glared at the man.

"Ma'am, I didn't say you did, it's just that, well, I gave one, just like that to a friend of mine. She wore it all the time." He said.

"Well, I'm sure there are lots of these around, but this one is engraved on the back." She said lifting the cameo.

"To my beloved Kathleen, all my love, Matthew." Matt said somewhat softly.

"I found it, Marshall in an abandoned stage. There were three dead men. I buried them too. I found the necklace along with clothing." She told him.

"There was a woman on the stage…" He started

"No, she was nowhere to be found." She said looking into his sad blue eyes.

"Where exactly was this?"

"Outside of Sayerville, the old ghost town." She told him.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He started to leave, but Hattie took the cameo off and gently took her arm.

"You'll be wanting to give this to her, when you find her." She said. Matt tipped his hat and the three men left the store.

"I've gotta get myself back on the horse and head out to Sayerville." He said as they headed back for the Jail." Festus said smiling.

"Now wait a minute, Matt, you just got back. You haven't eaten or even slept in days. You can't just go running off like this, you'll kill yourself." Doc said as he and Festus followed Matt into the Jail

"I'm goin', Doc." He said. Then he felt dizzy. Festus and Doc helped him over to the cot.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, Mathew. Least not until you get some rest." Festus takes his hat off and they lead him over to the cot in the corner.telegram from Matt and hands it to doc. They helped him lie down.

"Festus, you make sure no one, and I mean no one disturbs him for at least 24 hours." Doc demanded.

36 hours later, at 6:00 am, Matt woke to the smell of coffee brewing on the stove. Festus then comes in with a tray of food, as Matt sat up.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked putting his boots on.

"Goin' on near 36 hours, Matthew." He said sitting the tray down.

"What?" He said jumping up from his seat. "How could you let me sleep, Festus, I've gotta go find Kitty."

"Oh foot, Matthew, she ain't goin' nowhere." He said taking the cover off of the tray.

"You believe me, you think she's alive too?" He said grabbing his bedroll.

"I would a knowed in here," He said pointing to his heart. "Ifin' she was gone. Doc done sent a telegram to that thar friend of yours and told him to keep an eye open for Kitty. Said, to notify you if he saw someone fittin' her description."

Matt sits down. "He has someone looking for her?"

"Yep, said they'd keep a look out for ya, till ya' can git thar yourself." He looks at the tray. "Now, Ma Smalley done made us a nice big breakfast here, which you are gonna eat. Then you can think about going out to Sayerville."

"Ain't no thinkin' about it, Festus. I'll eat, then I'm heading out." He said as he sat down at the table to eat.

_**to be continued…..**_


	12. Larger Than Life

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 12 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

Kitty slowly stepped out onto the porch. Now, almost five months along, she was beginning to show. She wore a loose blouse to cover her belly. Blane was talking to one of his men, when he saw her come out onto the porch. She leaned against the pole and breathed in the cool autumn air. Her hair hung down her back, and she had the front pulled back and pinned. He stopped in his tracks. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He smiles. "Put the team away, and make sure you rub down the horses tonight. They put a great deal of work in today." He walked away and headed for his wife who still stood on the porch, leaning against the pole with her eyes closed. "Well hello there."

"Hi." She said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you alright, Kitty." He asked, concerned when she did not open her eyes.

"Very. The air just smells so clean and crisp this time of year." Opening her eyes, she laid her hand on her belly. "We needed some fresh air. Jesse won't let me out of her sight." She stretches her hand out to him and he takes it as she leads him over to the swing on the porch. He helps her sit down and then sits beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her head lay against his shoulder. "Blane?"

"Yes."

"I wanna take Tracy for a walk. It's a beautiful day. And I need to get out of the house. Please talk to Jesse for me." She looks up at her husband. He smiled at her. "I'm going crazy in this house, Blane, and if you don't let me go for a walk, which I promise not to wander too far, I'll, I don't know what I'll do."

He laughed out loud at her. "I'll pack you a lunch and have one of the buggies ready for you so you can take her to the creek for a nice picnic."

"You promise?" She said eyes sparkling.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked, taking her chin in his hand.

"No. Never." She said closing her eyes as his mouth descended on hers. She laid her head back on his shoulder as he placed his hand on her belly. She placed her hand on top of his. They sat there for a little while longer.

Later on that afternoon, Tracy helped her mother lay out the blanket for them to sit on. They then sat the basket down on it and then sat to have some lunch. Kitty gave Tracy lunch and sat by while she ate.

"Mama, aren't you going to eat?" She said looking at her.

"I'm still a bit full from the breakfast your grandmother insists on feeding me." She said smiling and Tracy laughed hysterically

"Grandma' says she wants to make you're nice and plump." She laughed. Kitty just shook her head and looked down at her belly.

"Yes, well, it's working." She said gently caressing her belly. She gasped slightly as the baby kicked her side. "I'm alright, you're little sister is making her presence known is all." She saw the wonder in her eyes. "Come here." She said to Tracy who got up and crawled over to her mother. Kitty gently took her hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was moving. Tracy laughed as she felt the baby move beneath her hand.

"Does it hurt, Mama?" She said looking up at Kitty.

"Not at all. It feel different, but, it's wonderful." Kitty said as she pulled Tracy into her arms and held her. Within a matter of minutes, both Kitty and Tracy had dozed off into an afternoon nap.

Meanwhile back at the Copperton Ranch. Matt Dillon rode up to the ranch. One of the hands came to meet him. He looked at the telegram he had received form Tyler Mosely about a woman being seen with Blane Copperton, fitting Kitty's description and he was here to find out if it was his Kitty. The ranch hand took the reins of the horse as Matt asked him for the Boss. He pointed to the house and Matt headed up to the main house. Blane had heard him ride up and came out onto the porch.

"Can I help you, Stranger." He said looking at the big man who walked with a purpose. Matt looked up at him and Blane saw the Marshall's badge. "Oh, Marshall, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a woman." He said, then reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a photo of Kitty. Handing him the photo, Matt noticed the look of recognition on his face. "You've seen her?"

"You could say that, Marshall. She's my wife." He saw the shock and anger on Matt's face, thinking, well, not sure what he was thinking. "Marshall, before you make any hasty judgment, you should come in and let me explain things." Matt followed Blane into the house.

Sitting in the living room sipping coffee, he told Matt the Story. "She was badly injured in the accident, Matt. Evidently, they robbed the stage and shot her, leaving her to die there. I was heading back home, when this woman stumbled out of the brush, and startled my horses. I thought for sure she was dead. I put her into the buckboard and brought her back here. Jesse, my mother and I tended to her wounds. There was a nasty gash on her head, a bullet had been the cause of that injury as well. Anyway, she got better, but she didn't know who she was or where she came from. Only that her name was Kitty." He said.

"Didn't you even try to investigate it for yourself." Matt asks angrily.

"Of course I did Marshall. Evidently she wasn't on the passenger list of the stage. Perhaps they picked her up along the way, I don't know. The only ones to know would be the driver and the other passenger and both were killed." He sits back and sips his coffee. "She's a remarkable woman. I fell in love with her because she wouldn't take no for an answer. That woman is more stubborn than my mother and that's quite an accomplishment." He saw the recognition of her in Matt's eyes. "You're her man, aren't you?" Matt just looked up at him. "She said, she saw a man's face flash in her mind once, but she didn't know if you were her husband or what. Marshall, there's more.

Kitty's with child." Matt became white. "You really love her?"

"Yes, I do." Matt said to him.

"I think she loves you too, still, even if she doesn't remember everything, sometimes, I see her looking far away, and I know she's trying to remember that love. She feels it in her heart, but doesn't know where it belongs. Matt, there's something else you need to know." Blane got up and walked over to the doors of the library and closed them and locked them. He then returned to sit in the chair across from the couch where Matt Dillion now sat. "I love Kitty very much and I will do what is necessary to keep her. But if she chooses you, I won't stand in her way of happiness." Blane became silent, and the two men sat there in silence.

_**to be continued…..**_


	13. The Evil That You Do

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 13 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

Kitty lay against the tree with her eyes closed. Tracy lay with her head in Kitty's lap. Toby and Jeb Baylor (Squatters) quietly came up to them. Holding a rifle, he pressed the barrel to Kitty's belly. She opened her eyes and in terror she looked at the men standing in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we got here, Jeb?" Tobe said holding the gun a little further from Kitty's belly.

"Looks like Blane Copperton's woman." Jeb said kneeling down. He smiled looking at her rounded belly. "Looks like she's carrying another one of those Copperton's." He grabbed her belly and she angrily shoved his hand away. She then hit him and he fell back on his buttock. "She ain't like his first wife." He laughed as he touched his face. Kitty pulled Tracy up and she woke up and huddled into her mother's arms. "No siree, this one's full of fire and fight." He stands up. "Git up!" He tells her. Tracy gets up and then Kitty slowly starts to get up. He became impatient and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, pulling her into his arms. "His first wife wasn't this pretty either."

He tries to force his mouth on hers, but she pushes at his chest and turns her head away from him.

"Mama!" Tracy cried out as she tried to hit the man in the side. He slapped her and she fell to the ground. Kitty shoved him away and rushed to Tracy who was on the ground, looking up, but not willing to cry.

"Tracy! Sweetie," She pulled her into her arms and held her. Jeb pulled her to her feet.

He then grabbed Kitty's right hand and pulled the wedding band off of it. Kneeling down, his brother Tobe, came up and pulled Kitty away from the girl. Jeb holds the ring out to her. "You take this back to your Pa', girl. You tell him, Runners Canyon, one hour, or she and that bastard she carries dies…..Now RUN!" She grabbed the ring and took off for home.

It took close to 20 minutes for her to get home. But when she did, one of the hands grabbed her and rushed her the rest of the way up to the house. Without knocking, he takes her into the house.

"Mr. C! Mr. C!" He says running into the living room, where Matt and Blane were talking.

"What happened?" Blane asked as Tracy came running to him. He held onto her then knelt down. "Tracy, what happened?"

"They took Mama." She cried.

"Who?" He asked her. She was trying to catch her breath.

"The bad people. The one's living on our land. He said, Runners Canyon, 1 hr or mama and the baby die." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out Kitty's wedding band.

Blane took it from her.

"The squatters." He looked at his daughter, who looked up, eyes shining with tears. "Don't worry, I'll bring your Mama back." He stood up and looked at Shack. "Take her up to Jesse. She'll tend to her." Shack took Tracy's hand and they started to walk away. She then stopped and ran back to hug her father.

"Please, Papa, be careful." She said, then turned around and ran back to Shack.

When she left the room, Blane walked over to the desk and pulled his gun and holster from the bottom drawer.

"I'm going with you." Matt said.

"No Marshal, you're staying here."

"The Hell I am."

"Marshal, that's my wife and unborn child. Regardless of your passed history with Kitty, she's my wife. She won't recognize you." He said lacing the leather strap around his thigh. He pulls the gun from the holster to make sure it is loaded. "There is something you could do for me, Matt." Matt looked up, waiting for him to tell him. "If, if I don't come back alive, I want you to take Kitty and Tracy to Dodge with you. My mother doesn't have the time or patience to raise Tracy. I know that you still love Kitty very much. And I know you had every intention of trying to remind her of that love. I don't expect to come back Matt, but I know that once I'm gone, they won't hurt Kitty. They don't want her, anyway. I'm the one they want. I killed their father. It was a fair fight, but they don't see it that way. You take Kitty and Tracy back to Dodge and raise my children, Matt." He stood there looking at the big man.

"I won't hear of it." Jesse said from the doorway.

"No, I don't suppose you will, but that's how it's going to be, Mother. Kitty belongs in Dodge and she should be with familiar people and surroundings." He told her.

"Blane, take some of the men, Billy and Hank, they're good men, they'll help you." She pleaded with him.

"No, mother." He said. And she realized there would be no arguing with him today.

"But….."

"No! I won't risk Kitty's life or the life of my unborn child. I would die before I'd let anything happen to her." He said walking out. Matt stood there for a few seconds.

"Tell me how to get to this Runner's Canyon, Jesse." He said. She looked up at him and then she walked over to the desk and got the map out for him.

Blane got onto his horse and headed out to Runners Canyon. Matt Dillon wasn't far behind him, but far enough that Blane didn't know he was following him. Finally reaching the canyon entrance, he could see that at the entrance, his wife was tied to a tree. The rope was under her breast and under her belly. Her hands were bound at the wrists and tied so that they were against her breast. She was gagged and could not speak or warn Blane of the trap.

Matt came up to the slope, looking down, he could clearly see Kitty tied to the tree. There was absolutely no cover for a man to get to her. He then noticed her swollen belly. Even carrying another man's child, she was beautiful and a sight for sore eyes. His heart pounded in his ears as he dismounted and slowly slipped down towards the canyon entrance. Blane was closer to her. Slowly making his way down. She kept trying to cry out, but the gag had kept her from doing so. She looked towards the entrance where the Baylor's were and she tried everything she could think of to get Blane to notice. He was only a few feet away, now, about three feet when a shot rang out, and caught him in the arm. He fired and killed Jeb and another shot rang out, catching Blane in the belly and a third one, but this was from Matt who came running up and firing, killing the last of the Baylor men.

"No! NO! My babies." Mrs. Baylor cried as she rushed to her dead sons lying on the ground. She fell to her knees crying. Matt pulled Blane over.

"Kitty." He said. Matt quickly got up and untied Kitty who looked at him, she knew him, but she couldn't quite remember. She then saw Mrs. Baylor pick up the rifle.

"Matt, look out!" She cried. He turned and fired. Killing the woman.

Kitty rushed to Blane's side. "Blane?"

"Kitty..my love." He gently reached up and touched her cheek as she cradled his head in her lap. Matt knelt down. "Kitty, you know him. He's a good man. He loves you." He slips her ring back onto her hand. "He'll take care of you." He said with his last breath.

"No, Blane…noooo." She sobbed. Matt gently pulled her up off of the ground and into his arms. "Oh Matt, what have I done?"

"This wasn't your fault Kitty." He said holding her in his arms.

"If I had never come here…." She started.

"You would never have had the chance to meet him and fall in love." He said holding her. Suddenly, several of the Copperton Ranch hands ride up. They have the buggy with them to take Kitty Back. Matt helps her into the buggy and then they put Blane over his horse. "You gonna bury them or just leave them there for the buzzards?" He asked one of the hands about the Baylors.

"We have orders to bury them, Marshall." He said pulling the shovel from his horse. "Billy will take you's back to the ranch." Matt climbed into the Buggy and sat beside Kitty who continued to sob.

Almost two weeks had passed since Blane's death. Jesse didn't like the fact that Kitty was leaving. She was carrying a Copperton and she didn't want to lose control of the child. She also didn't want to lose control of Tracy, but Kitty made it quite clear that Tracy was her daughter and Blane wanted her to raise her. And she would do just that. She had Tracy pack her belongings and Jesse relented. She had the power to take her own granddaughter, but she knew that Kitty was a good woman and would love and care for a child that she didn't really have time to care for.

Watching them as they loaded the buckboard, Jesse walked over to Kitty and Matt.

"I want you to know, that I won't relinquish my rights to my grandchildren, Kitty. I will be in Dodge when the child is born and I'm setting up Trust Funds for both of my grandchildren. And I'll be sending money every month for you and the children." She stated.

"Jesse…" Kitty started.

"No." She stopped her. "I gave in to your taking Tracy and raising her and taking my unborn grandchild, but I do have a right to see them."

"Jesse, I would never stop you from seeing your grandchildren or stop you from being a part of their lives, but we don't need the money…." Kitty tried to tell her.

"Let me do this much, Kitty. For Blane…" She choked out. Kitty quickly hugged her.

"Alright." She told her. Matt and the others had finished loading the buckboard and he came around.

"Ready, Kitty?" He asked her. She nodded. Tracy came around to her grandmother, she hugged her and then Matt picked her up and put her in the Buckboard, they had made a place for her to sit in the back. He then gently took Kitty's arm and carefully she climbed into the buckboard. Matt climbed up behind her and took the reins. He tipped his hat to Jess and they headed out. Tracy waved to her Grandmother and the ranch hands as she left.

A few hours out, Tracy was fast asleep in the back of the buckboard. Kitty sat next to Matt with her hand safely perched on her abdomen.

"Matt, you and I.. I don't remember a lot, but we were close?" She asked him.

"Yes, Kitty, we were close!" He replied.

"What will the people in Dodge say, when you bring me back, carrying another man's child?" She said worried of what they would say.

"What can they say, Kitty, you are, was married to the father of your child."

"But I was your woman!"

"And you were injured, lost your memory and fell in love. There's no law against falling in love, Kitty."

"Did you love me, Matt?"

"Yes I did. Still do, Kitty." He watched her think about it. "Look, I made a promise to Blane, that I would take care of you and Tracy and raise his children as my own. I promised to take you as my wife, but I had already decided when I found you, I was going to do just that. I love you, and maybe, some day you can love me again."

"I know I love you, Matt. I remember that much, but I feel like I've betrayed you."

"Kitty, you didn't betray anyone. Not me, not Blane and not yourself. You fell in love, and you acted upon it. Even if we had been married prior to this, you still wouldn't have betrayed me." He looked down, then back up at her. "So, when we get to Riverton, tomorrow morning, we'll find a preacher and get married."

"Are you sure you want to take on that responsibility?"

"Yes I am. I'll even give up this badge if you ask."

"NO! Matt, I know how much you love your job." She smiled, "I remember, I remember the time Chester cleaned that badge for you and it got all scratched up, you were furious, but you never said anything to him." He smiles at her.

"You are remembering." He said. She moved closer and leaned her head on his arm.

"You sure you want to be a father to this baby?" She asked. He gently stopped the buckboard and gently reached out and touched her belly.

"I won't ask you not to tell the baby about his real father, but I will be the best father to my children possible." He said gently kissing her forehead.

"Will I be your daughter too?" Came the small voice of Tracy, as she stood up behind them. They smiled and moved apart and Matt helped her climb up between them.

"You better believe it." He said putting his arm around her. "That is, if you want to."

She looks up at Kitty, who shakes her head yes to her. "I do. I think I'm going to like living in Dodge, Mama."

"I think you will too." She held the little girls hand in hers on her lap.

The following morning found them in Riverton. They registered in the hotel and then while Kitty and Tracy took a nap, Matt went down to the preacher and explained the situation to him. He then asked if he could bring Kitty and Tracy by and have the preacher marry them. The preacher smiled and told him to be there around noon.

After leaving the church, he headed for the telegraph office. He sent a wire to doc and Festus and told them he was bringing Kitty and his family home.

_**to be continued…..**_


	14. A Love, forever

_**My Twisted Heritage **_

Chapter 14 

_**Gunsmoke**_

**_Spoilers:_** Twisted Heritage/Not really any spoilers, I really don't follow the original idea

too much.

The wire Doc and Festus received confused them somewhat, but they didn't care how many people he brought as long as Kitty was one of them.

Three days later, they came to Dodge. Matt drove the buckboard down Front Street, heading for the Long Branch, where he knew that Doc and Festus would be waiting. Some of the people said hello and other just stared at Kitty. She felt uncomfortable about their staring, and pulled her shawl around her belly. Matt gently reached across Tracy to take Kitty's hand in his. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. He smiled as he pulled up in front of the Long Branch. Doc and Festus comes out of the Long Branch and walk up to the edge of the sidewalk.

He stops the buckboard and pulls back the break. "Hi Doc, Festus."

"Hey Matthew." Festus said coming up to the side. Matt jumps down then turns to help Tracy down. He gently sets her down on the ground. A few people walking in the street saw Kitty and stopped to stare at her. She looked over at the two women who then whispered and started walking away.

"Kitty?" She turned to Matt. He could see that she felt embarrassed. "Come on." He told her. She slowly got up and walked over to the edge of the buckboard. Carefully she stepped down, with Matt's hands securely on her waist. He gently brought her down to the ground. "Kitty, this is Doc Adams, and this is Festus."

Doc and Festus then realized that she had no memory of them.

"Hello Kitty." Doc said as he held out his hand. She looked at his hand, then took his hand and turned it up right as she examined it.

"I remember, you saved my life." She said looking at him.

"Well, I guess I have, a time or two." He smiled and she smiled at him.

"Hello Miss Kitty." Festus said.

"I wish I could remember more, I seem to remember you, wearing a top hat and tails, and this ungodly contraption, called a wagon." She looked at him.

"Yes, well, that thar was one of my idea's, for a business venture." He said.

"More like a hair-brained scheme." Doc quipped. Kitty laughed at the two men.

"It weren't neither, Doc, ya' ole' goat." He said arguing with them. Matt just laughed he gently put his arm around Kitty and she shook her head at the two men.

"If you two will stop the arguing, Doc, you think you could take a minute and take a look at Kitty." She looked up at him, startled. "Just to make sure you and the baby are fine."

"Of course, Kitty, why don't you come with me." He said taking her arm.

"Matt?" she said a bit nervous.

"I'll be right up. Festus, take Tracy over to Jonas' and get her a peppermint stick." He said giving him a penny.

"They're my favorite." She said looking up at Matt.

"Mine too." Festus answered as he took her hand and headed for the store.

Matt headed for doc's office. When he entered, they were not in the outer room, but in the other room. So he sat down in a chair and waited.

Doc examined her then told her to get dressed and to come out into the other office when she was finished.

"How is she, Doc?"

"Oh she's fine, Matt. She's a strong healthy woman having a strong healthy baby." He scratched his head. "That baby has a very healthy heartbeat. I'd say, you're about 30 weeks along." He goes over and pours himself a cup of coffee and Kitty comes out of the room. She smoothed down her clothes and walked over. "Okay, are you gonna fill me in?"

"I was in a stage hold up. I was shot."

"Yes, I saw the scar on your side."

"I was, a bullet had grazed my scalp. Doctor?" It dawned on her how far along he said she was.

"Kitty, you have never called me doctor, it's just Doc." He smiled. She sat in the chair and he came over and looked at the side of her scalp. "It must have been pretty bad. That would explain the memory loss."

"You said 30 weeks, that would make it 7 ½ months, which means…..I was pregnant when I left Dodge." She looks at Doc confused.

"Exactly." Doc said looking at her as she thought about this. Matt stood by not really comprehending until they said she was pregnant prior to leaving Dodge.

"Then, it is my child." He said looking at her. Kitty stood stunned and the tears began to flow. "Kitty, what's wrong?" He said taking her hands and helping her to sit in the chair.

"I've betrayed you in the worst possible way. I've been with someone else while I carry your child. How could you ever forgive?" She cried as Matt knelt down in front of her.

"Because I love you, Kitty." He gently placed his hand on her belly and lovingly caressed her. "You are my life. You are my world. I was so lost without you here." He kissed her gently on the mouth. "Doc, Kitty and I are married now. We were married in Riverton three days ago."

"Well, we pretty much guessed that, when you said you were bringing your family home, Matt." He smiles. Festus and Tracy come up the steps and into the office. "Well, it took you long enough." He said looking at the two of them with peppermint sticks hanging out of their mouths. Tracy smiled and rushed to Kitty.

"Mama, Uncle Festus is so funny." Kitty smiled as she kissed the top of Tracy's head.

"So, Doc, did ya' tell 'em?"

"No, I thought we'd take them over together."

"What are you two conspiring?" Matt asked.

"Well, we done figured, that if you was bringing Kitty home and your family, then you needed a proper home."

"What did you's do?" Kitty asked suspicious of these two codgers.

"Well, that old Wheaton place on the edge of town,"

"The old two story house?" Kitty asked remembering.

"That's right. That thar's the one." Festus said. He went over to her and knelt in front of her. "Well, we fixed it up. Put a new roof on it. New floors, doors, windows, paint, new fence and all. It looks brand new."

"For what?" Matt asked him.

"For you, Kitty and Tracy of course." Doc said.

"Doc, that place has been abandoned for years, no one even knows who owns it." Matt said looking confused.

"Well I own it, Matt." Doc told him. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out the deed to the house. Looking at it, he walks over to Kitty and hands it to her. "Think it of a wedding gift." He smiles at her.

"Doc, we can't,…" She started but he wouldn't let her finish.

"Let me do this, Kitty."

"Doc, I don't understand how you got it all done in less the 5 days." Matt said looking confused.

"Well, that's cause we didn't do it alone. The whole town pitched in. Dirk gave us the wood for the roof and the floors. Jonas gave us the door and windows. Ma' Smalley made curtains for every room. Everyone pitched in." By this time, Kitty had tears running down her face.

"I don't understand, why?"

"Cause, Miss Kitty, we love you."

"Oh, Festus." She cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thar! Thar, Miss Kitty, no need to cry." He kissed her on the forehead, then stood up and helped her stand.

"Can we go see it now?" Tracy asked

"Of course we can." Doc said and they began to head out of the office. Matt pulled Kitty to him and led her out the door. When they came to the top of the steps, most of the town was out there waiting. Kitty reached for Matt's hand.

Sam was there along with Burke, Jonas, Moss, Louie the young girls from the saloon and other women and men from the town. Matt and Kitty made their way down the stairs. She felt so self-conscious that she squeezed Matt's hand. They began to applaud, and yell, Welcome Home Miss Kitty. Sam gently leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home, Miss Kitty."

The girls gave her a quick hug and Matt continued to usher her through the crowd. Festus and Doc were waiting with Tracy on the side lines. Finally, they head for the new home. Most of the towns-people had dispersed, giving them their privacy. But Doc and Festus took them home.

The house was a two-story home. Three bedrooms on the second floor. There was a room that was decorated for a little girl and the room off of the Master bedroom, was a nursery. It was beautifully done. Lace curtains and white walls. There were little wooden toys all over the room. Toys for a little boy. The master bedroom had Kitty's furniture from her room at the Long Branch. Even her tub had been moved there, with a large wooden divider to hide it in the corner. She walked around each room, touching things and smiling. Finally, they headed down stairs. Kitty went to the kitchen, which was large. She took a coffee pot and when she opened the pantry, she was surprised at how well stocked it was. She found coffee and sugar and made coffee for the men.

The evening passed quickly and dinner was done. Kitty and Tracy had finished the cleaning up. Doc and Festus and Matt had helped cleaning up the dining room which made Kitty laugh. She hadn't known any of them to be so helpful before. But she kept those thoughts to herself as she did dishes. Then after all was done, she had made more coffee, but Doc and Festus had to get going. Kitty smiled, said thank you and they left the new family alone.

"You, young lady, I think it's past your bedtime." She told Tracy, who yawned in response.

"Yes, Ma'am." She headed for the stairs. "Mama?"

"Yes Tracy?" She said looking up at her.

"Will you and the Marshall come say good night?" She asked. Matt smiled.

"Yes, honey, we'll be right up." She said. Tracy smiled as she headed up the stairs.

Matt got up and locked the front door. He then proceeded to dowse the lanterns except one. Taking Kitty's hand, he led her upstairs to bed. After tucking their daughter in, they went to their own bedroom. Matt began to get undressed. Kitty didn't move, she felt self conscious and nervous. He had only gotten as far as taking his vest, shirt and boots off. Walking over to Kitty, he gently begins to unbutton her blouse, then allowed the soft material to slip down her arms. He took the blouse and laid it on the chair behind him. He unbuttoned her skirt and allowed it to fall to the floor. She stood before him, in her slip, her rounded belly protruding slightly. He gently caressed her belly and she watched his hand move over her. Matt, stopped and she looked up, to see the love shining in his eyes. Leaning down, Matt kissed her passionately the first time in almost a year. It was warm, yet desperate and passionate. Her hands rested on his strong bi-ceps. Coming up for air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I just want to hold you in my arms, Kitty. I won't push you into something you're not ready for, but please, let me hold you tonight." He said, his hand still rubbing her belly.

She splayed her hand across his chest, remembering the feel of his hard chest under her touch. Without saying a word, she kissed him again. This time her arms wrapping around his neck and his around her back pulling her securely against him.

Lying in bed, he pulled her against his bare chest and she laid her head there, listening to his heartbeat. They fell into a deep warm sleep in each other's arms. He had another chance to love this woman, and he would not hide it. Of course, precautions would have to be taken. He knew all too well the cost of enemies. But he was not going to waist time. He loved her. He would love Tracy and raise her as his own child loving her with all his heart because she was a part of their lives.

All was right with the world again. Love was in his arms once more.

**Author's Note: Well, did I redeem myself? Is all right with the world once again. I do apologize for the long road home, but I had to do something to spice it up. Hope you have enjoyed this one.**

**Thank you,**

**Kathleen Russell**


End file.
